A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: Gabriella is the helpless victim of Troy Bolton, East High's biggest playboy. So why is she falling in love with him? When the new guy steps in she forgets all about Troy and he's not happy. Will he finally realize what she wants: a real relationship
1. Chapter 1

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own cause this is way more than Disney can handle_**

**A/N: okay so this is my new story and let me tell you, it's not as innocent as KUAS that's why it's rated M. This story will have a lot of sexual situations along with the action itself. If you would like, I'll warn you when the rating goes from being T or mild M to full blown M. This chapter is maybe rated T maybe a little higher, not actually sure.**

_Chapter 1_

Gabriella laid across her bed, her balcony doors were wide open thanks to the heat wave that had befallen Albuquerque. But even with the doors open, her room was still as hot as an oven. Gabriella sighed and got off of her bed. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on to cold.

"What better way to cool down than with a cold shower." she said to herself as she stripped out of her clothing. She climbed into the shower, a sudden chill coming over her as the cold water hit her skin. She stayed in the shower for a few minutes, letting the water cool her down. She climbed out not long after and wrapped a towel around her waist before going back into her room.

"I sure came at the right time" she looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to visit you but I see you had other plans." his eyebrows rose as he glanced at what she was wearing, or rather at what she wasn't.

"Perv." he chuckled softly and walked up to her, his face nearly touching hers.

"You know you like it." her knees weakened at the intensity of the look he was giving her. He caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. "Falling for me already?" he joked and she pushed herself off of him.

"You wish." she walked over to her dresser and grabbed her brush. He followed behind her and laid his hand across hers as it grasped the brush.

"I don't wish. I dream." he whispered into her ear and placed his free hand on her waist. Heat rose within her as his breath blew against her neck. He turned her around so she was facing him and pushed her against the dresser. He leaned in close to her, their lips just shy of touching. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her but he didn't. He knew she wanted him to but he wanted to tease her so instead he blew against her lips and leaned away from her. She opened her eyes and sent a glare his way.

"Stop teasing me."

"Why should I?" he asked and pushed his body against hers, sending waves of pleasure through her. "It's so much more fun." he said and ran his fingers up her side. "I'll see you at school." he pushed off of her and left the way he came in.

Gabriella stood there, trying to regulate her breathing. She hated when he teased her. She hated when he made her want him so much. Most of all she hated the fact that she had fallen for him. She sighed and walked over to her bed. She lied down and looked at the ceiling.

'Why did I have to fall in love with Troy Bolton, the playboy of East High?' she asked herself and rolled over, slowly drifting off to sleep.

-

-

Gabriella hadn't slept much that night. She was too busy thinking about Troy. She didn't understand why he did what he did. All she knew was that she hated him for it. She walked into school the next day with most of her mind bent on sleeping. She walked up to her locker and opened it.

"Hey Gabi" came the voice of her friend Kelsi Nielsen. She turned around and smiled at the auburn-haired girl.

"Hey Kelsi. How was your weekend?"

"It was great. Ryan took me out and we had a lot of fun." Gabriella smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing Sharpay didn't say anything."

"She actually was too busy with something else."

"Like what?" Gabriella's question was answered when Sharpay walked in hanging off of Troy's arm. Gabriella felt a huge pain in her chest by that sight. She knew that they could never be together but it still hurt to see him with someone else when it was apparent to him that she liked him, no matter how much she denied it. "Should have known." she said playing it off as if she didn't care.

"She's so happy to finally be going out with him, she doesn't care what Ryan does." Gabriella nodded though only half listening to what Kelsi was saying.

'How long would they be together? How long till he ended up breaking her heart like he did so many times before?' she thought as she pulled her books from her locker. She didn't like Sharpay but she didn't want to see her get hurt the way she knew Troy would hurt her. She closed her locker and turned to Kelsi. "I have to run to the library so I'll see you later okay" Kelsi nodded and Gabriella walked away.

Her train of thought had switched between Troy and what she meant to him to what Sharpay meant to him. She was so lost in thought, she didn't noticed the figure ahead of her waiting for her until she was pulled into an empty classroom and pushed against the closed door.

"I've been waiting for you to get away from that friend of yours." she heard Troy say as his lips descended on her neck.

"What does she mean to you?" she asked and he looked at her. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Nothing compared to you." he said and continued trailing kisses along her neck. Gabriella smiled softly and closed her eyes, letting the enjoyment wash over her. She reached up and tangled her right hand in his hair, her left resting on his chest. "So what special occasion did you wear a skirt for?" he asked as his left hand made its way up her thigh.

"No...special occasion." she breathed and he moved her to the wall.

"Really?" he asked, his hand stopping mid-thigh.

"Okay. I wanted to look nice...for you." he smiled and let his hand travel up the rest of her thigh. She bit her lower lip to stop the moan that crept up her vocal cord from escaping her lips. But it ended up coming out anyway. "Enjoying this are we?" she nodded and tightened her grip on his hair. "Then I think we should stop before this goes any further."

"What?" she said opening her eyes to look at him. "Why?"

"You know I love leaving you hot and bothered." he said and winked before leaving the classroom. Gabriella sighed and leaned against the wall. He was going to make her go crazy one of these days, she knew it. She regained her composure and left the classroom.

She walked into homeroom and refused to look Troy in the eye, even though he was too busy sucking face with Sharpay. Gabriella cringed in disgust and went to her seat in the back.

"It's it gross?" asked her best friend Taylor McKessie.

"Yeah." she said sadness hinted in her voice.

"You're not serious are you?"

"What?" Gabriella looked at Taylor, pure confusion written in her eyes.

"Oh God you are."

"What?"

"He still has you hooked on him doesn't he?" Gabriella nodded and Taylor sighed. "I don't know why you don't kick him to the curb."

"It's not as easy as it sounds Tay."

"And why not?"

"Because as much as I try I just can't let him go."

"But he does nothing but use you. It's not like he going to make you his girlfriend."

"You just doesn't know what it feels like when he touches you. It's like he knows where to touch you and how to touch you. It's nothing I've ever felt before." Taylor shook her head.

"One day Gabriella you're going to too caught up in him and he's going to forget about you and you'll be wishing that you let him go earlier." Gabriella looked at her hands, her thoughts lingering on Taylor's words.

'Will he actually forget about me?' she asked herself and looked up at the couple making out in front of her. Troy opened his eyes and looked at her. He gave her one quick wink before going back to making out with his girlfriend. 'Maybe not' she thought and smiled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM_**

**A/N: okay so who knows where I got the title to this story. Anyone?**

_Chapter 2_

Gabriella walked into her History classroom and sat in her seat. This was the first of the five classes she had with Troy and she wasn't happy about it. In this class and her English class, Troy sat right behind her. Her eyes lifted just as Troy walked through the door. He smirked at her and took his seat behind her.

She took a deep breath and tried to ignore him but he wouldn't let her. He ran his finger over the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and she gasped. He smiled and retracted his finger. He sat back in his chair, a smug grin still on his face. She turned around and glared at him.

"Stop" she mouthed.

"Why?" he mouthed back, still grinning like a madman. She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

Minutes into the class, Troy leaned over and blew on her neck. She jolted and turned her head slightly to look at him. He smiled and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust.

"Miss Montez." called Ms. Samuels, the History teacher and Gabriella turned around.

"Yes Ms. Samuels."

"Is there something you would like to say to my lecture about Napoleon?"

"No Ms. Samuels."

"Good then I'd appreciate it if you paid attention." Gabriella nodded and Ms. Samuels went back to teaching the class.

"Gasp. Gabriella Montez got in trouble." he whispered.

"It's your fault." she whispered back.

"I didn't tell you to turn around."

"But you keep messing with me." she said turning fully toward him.

"Miss Montez" Gabriella turned around, coming face to face with an angry Ms. Samuels. "Outside now." Gabriella groaned and grabbed her things. She left the classroom with her head down, ignoring the stares and snickers being sent her way. She leaned against the wall adjacent to the classroom door and slid down until she was in a sitting position. She folded her arms over her knees and leaned her head on them.

Seconds later she heard the classroom door close. She lifted her head, expecting to see Ms. Samuels but her heart sped up when she found herself staring into Troy's blue eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I'm in trouble."

"For what?"

"For talking back."

"Why?"

"Why else would I get myself in trouble?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He pushed her against the wall and put his hands on her waist. "To be with you." he whispered, his eyes looking between her eyes and her lips.

"Don't tease me this time." he smirked and leaned in close to her ear.

"I don't intend to." he whispered and kissed her earlobe. She moaned and closed her eyes. He left a slow trail of butterfly kisses from her ear to the side of her mouth before covering her lips with his own. It only lasted two seconds before the bell rung. Troy pushed off of her and smirked. "See you later." he said and walked away from her.

She groaned and pushed herself off of the wall. She grabbed her stuff and walked to her next class.

'He knew that was going to happen.' she said to herself, cursing herself that she didn't see that coming. She walked into her Math class and sat in her seat, situated in the back of the class. This was one class that was Troy free, something she was happy about. She sighed and let her head rest on the desk.

"Hey Gabriella" she lifted her head and smiled at Kelsi.

"Hey" she said as Kelsi took a seat beside her.

"What's up?"

"He's teasing me again."

"Again? Come on Gabi just tell him that you're through playing games."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because...I've fallen for him."

"No way"

"Way. I've fallen and fallen hard so it's not that easy to give up on him."

"He's gonna break your heart one day."

"I know." Gabriella leaned her head back on her desk and waited for the teacher to walk in.

Soon the lunch period came around and Gabriella made her way quickly to the library. This was where she went for her lunch periods. This was where she went to avoid Troy. For the pass four months he didn't seem to realize she was there. Either that or he was just messing with her head.

Gabriella wove her way through the different bookshelves, searching for something to read. She picked out one book and skimmed through it.

"I thought I'd find you here." she turned around and came face to face with Troy.

"Not now Troy." she whispered and put the book back. She walked out of the aisle and into the next one, not realizing he was following her. She reached out for another book but he caught her hand and leaned in closer to her.

"Oh I think now is a good time." he whispered in her ear as he pressed himself closer to her. She closed her eyes and he moved his free hand to cup her ass. "You have such...a nice ass." he turned her around and pushed her against the bookshelf.

"Troy I _really_ don't want to get into anymore trouble." she whispered and he put one hand on her thigh.

"Then try not to moan." he slid his hand further up her skirt and her breathing became heavy and ragged.

She placed her hands in his hair and grabbed locks of it, tangling it between her fingers. He smirked and lifted her legs. He wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing her neck. Gabriella bit down on her tongue to stop herself from moaning. Troy pulled her closer to him and she could feel his erection poking through his jeans.

"Troy...we're...gonna get...in trouble." she breathed and he brought his lips up to her ear.

"Then let us." he bit down gently on her earlobe and her grip on his hair got tighter. "Careful babe. I do want hair after this." he whispered and she let up on her grip. He smiled and went back to biting her earlobe. Troy moved down back to her neck and Gabriella moaned softly in his ear. He grinned and pulled away from her. Gabriella looked at him, her eyes glazed over with anger and lust. "Sorry love but I've served my purpose." he said and put her legs back on the ground. She groaned and pushed him away. "What?"

"Nothing Troy, nothing." she shook her head and walked away.

"Then if that's the case, I'll see you later." he said and kissed her cheek before leaving her completely alone in the library.

"You just don't see what you really mean to me." she whispered to no one and walked out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters_**

_Chapter 3_

The second Gabriella got home, she flopped on her bed and closed her eyes. The heat was getting to her, making her feel sluggish. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"You're not tired already are you?" she opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her eyes meeting with his.

"What do you want Troy?"

"I came to see you. Is that so bad?" he asked taking slow strides towards her bed.

"Yes since you saw me earlier. Don't you have a girlfriend to tend to?"

"I do but I rather be here with you." she blushed softly and turned her head. He crawled on her bed and over to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I think I have something you might want." he said and kissed her.

Her insides felt as if they were on fire. She gasped and he took this opportunity and plunged his tongue into her open mouth. He pushed her down to her bed and got on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He lowered himself on her and took her arms, pinning them above her. The sound of the front door closing brought their make out session to a halt and both looked up.

"Sounds like your mom's home which is my cue to leave." she looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to stay. "Sorry babe but if I get caught by your mom and she tells my parents, my dad's gonna kill me." she rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. She rolled to the side of her bed and sat up. "What's wrong Ella?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Nothing"

"Something's wrong." he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong Troy." she said, shrugging of his hands and standing up. "You should go before my mom comes upstairs." she said without looking at him. He sighed and got off of her bed. He walked over to her and cupped her chin with his hand.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I'm not fond of it." she looked into his eyes, concern sparkling through them. He kissed her softly and caressed her cheek. "I'll see you later." he left her room via her balcony and she was left alone again.

"Gabriella." her mother called and Gabriella rushed downstairs.

"Yea mom?" she asked as she walked down the staircase. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted a boy about her age standing in her doorway. "You called mom?" she asked when she saw her mother come back into the front hall.

"Oh yeah. Gabriella this is James. He moved across the street from us. His mother works in my firm."

"Hi" he said outstretching his hand.

"Hi" Gabriella responded, taking his hand in hers.

"Me and his mother were talking earlier. I mentioned I had a seventeen year old daughter and she mentioned she had a seventeen year old son so we thought you two should meet." her mother explained though Gabriella was only half listening. She was too lost in James' green eyes.

'So much different than Troy's blue ones.' she thought to herself.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted more." her mother said and left the room.

"So Gabriella what do you do for fun around here?" he asked.

"Well most people go to house parties but I'm not one of those party people."

"Really? Me either." she smiled and he smiled back.

"Why don't we head up to my room?" she asked and he nodded.

"Okay." she led him up to her room and closed the door behind them. "Nice room"

"Thanks."

"You even have a balcony?"

"Yeah. I love it. It's like I'm Juliet."

"So who's your Romeo?" he asked staring out the open doors.

"What?"

"You know Romeo. You said you're like Juliet and she had a Romeo."

"Oh." 'Troy' "I don't have a Romeo." she said sitting on her bed.

"Seriously?" he asked turning to her.

"Yeah. I haven't found the right guy yet."

"That's weird." he walked over and took a seat beside her. "I would have thought a girl like you would have had a boyfriend."

"Well I don't. I mean there is one guy I like but he has a girlfriend already besides he doesn't even notice that I like him."

"Well then he's a fool. From what I can tell, you're a great girl. You'd probably make an even better girlfriend. He doesn't know what he's missing." she smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks...for that."

"It's nothing."

"James" came the voice of Gabriella's mother from the doorway. "Your mom wants you home."

"Coming." she nodded and left the doorway. "Well I guess I'll see you at school." she nodded and he stood up. "Oh and by the way, I meant every word I said." she looked up at him, shocked. He smiled and left her room.

'Should I be feeling this way?' she asked herself, butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. 'I like Troy right? So why am I feeling like this around him too? Especially since I just met him.' she sighed and laid back on her bed. She closed her eyes and a smile played across her lips as James' green eyes appeared before her. Something told her that the rest of the school year wouldn't be the way it had been since she stepped foot in East High.

-

-

Gabriella walked into school the next morning and went straight to her locker. As she was taking out her books for the school day, two hands covered her eyes and her heart fluttered.

"Guess who?" she would have said 'Troy' if it weren't for the fact that the scent was totally different.

"James?" the hands were removed and she turned around.

"How did you know?"

"You're kind of the only guy I actually talk to unless you want to include my best friend's boyfriend." 'And Troy'

"Then I should call myself lucky to be able to talk to such a beautiful girl." she blushed and he smiled. From the corner of her eye she could see Troy staring at them, a scowl on his face. "Well I'll let you get back to packing your bag. I have to go find my locker anyway so I'll see you later." she nodded and he kissed her cheek. She froze in shock and stared at him. He winked at her and walked away. She followed him with her eyes before turning her attention to where Troy stood only to find him not there.

'Did I imagine him there? No. No he was there. He was watching me.' she closed her locker and ran up the hallway hoping to catch up with James but a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a corner.

"What's your hurry?" she looked up, brown meeting blue. "Going to meet you new toy."

"He's not a toy he's my friend."

"Yeah sure. He wants to be more than that."

"It's about time someone does."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." she tried to push him away from her but he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall.

"Gabriella what has gotten into you? And don't say 'nothing' cause I'm tired of hearing it."

"Well that's all you're gonna hear cause that's all I'm gonna say. Now if you would kindly let me go so I can get to homeroom." he stared into her eyes, trying to find some explanation for her attitude change but he found none. He sighed and let her arms go.

"Fine. Go back to your little boyfriend." he said and walked away. "Not like I give a shit." she followed him with her eyes, her heart dropping at every step he took. She pushed herself off the wall and reluctantly walked to homeroom.

When she walked into the room, she spotted Troy and Sharpay in a heated make out session. Troy never once looked at her. She felt her heart shatter even more but shrugged it off. She took her seat next to Taylor and laid her head on the desk, ignoring the concerned look of her best friend.

**A/N: and here's where the drama starts**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned High School Musical_**

**A/N: I can't believe only two people knew where I got the name of the story from. Kudos to McKinleyVolleyballGirl08 and Jewel2502 for knowing ::gives them a box of virutal cookies:: I got it from Panic! At The Disco's 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' I love that song.**

_Chapter 4_

Gabriella immediately flopped on her bed the second she walked into her room. Events of the day ran through her head. James' nice guy attitude and Troy's jealous looks. Gabriella didn't know what to do. She liked Troy, maybe even loved him, but then there was James and now her heart is split between the two guys.

'Why must life be so difficult?' she asked herself. She felt a hand run along her back and she froze.

"Calm down babe it's just me." she sighed and relaxed, realizing that it was only Troy. She turned over and looked up at him. "Sorry about today." he said as he sat next to her. "I guess jealousy got the best of me." she didn't say a word to him, she just stared. "I just hope you can forgive me."

"It's fine Troy. Really" she said and stood up. She walked over to her balcony and he followed.

"That's good." she stopped at the railing and he wrapped his arms around her. "Besides I know you wouldn't go out with a guy knowing that you belong to me." she unwrapped his arms from around her and walked away from him.

"I don't belong to anyone."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you're my girl."

"According to the rest of the world, _Sharpay_ is your girl."

"She doesn't mean anything to me Gabriella."

"Sure she doesn't."

"You think I'm lying?"

"I don't know Troy. I really don't know."

"Gabriella?" came James' voice from the closed doorway and she looked at the closed door.

"Coming." she called and turned back to Troy only to find he wasn't there. She shook her head and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hey James. What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you were. Is there someone here with you?"

"No. Why?"

"I swear I heard another voice. Oh well. Listen I was thinking that we could go see a movie say Friday night."

"Sure." he smiled and nodded.

"Okay then it's a date." she blushed and pushed back the strand of hair that swung in front of her face. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay." she watched him leave and tried to stop her heart from beating rapidly.

"So now you're going to go on a date with him?" she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Troy's angry voice.

"You...you heard that?"

"Every word of it."

"But I thought you left."

"Well you thought wrong."

"If you can have a girlfriend then I should be able to have a boyfriend."

"Fine you wanna play that game then let's play." he said and left her room the same way he came in. She watched him make his way down her balcony and she sighed in frustration.

'What have I done?'

-

-

The next day was murder for Gabriella. She never thought her heart could break so many times in one day but it did and it was all because of Troy.

She walked into fifth period feeling tired and heartbroken. She took her seat next to Taylor and put her head on the desk.

"Gabriella are you okay?" she nodded against the desk but kept her eyes closed. "What's wrong?"

"Troy."

"What's he done now?"

"He's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Hey Gabriella." they heard and turned their heads towards the door.

"Him." Gabriella whispered and Taylor gawked at him. James waved at Gabriella as he took his seat and she waved back.

"Oh my...he's gorgeous." Taylor said.

"I know. His name is James. He moved into the house across from mine and his mother works with mine. Troy saw him give me a kiss on the cheek yesterday and now he's jealous as hell. Not only that but James asked me on a date while Troy was in the room but we didn't know it. So now Troy is making my life a living hell by flaunting his relationship with Sharpay in front of me. What am I to do Tay?"

"Here's my thought. Forget about Troy and go for James. Troy's doing nothing but causing you heartache. Is that really what you want?" Gabriella thought about Taylor's question and about her situation and she found that it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be loved and appreciated, not used and recycled.

"You're right Tay. I should just forget about Troy."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Thanks Tay." Gabriella turned her attention to the teacher though her mind wasn't focused on what he was saying. Her eyes wandered over to James and she smiled to herself.

The second class was over, Gabriella ran up to James and locked her arm with his. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey. So are you ready for Friday?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be." he chuckled and shook his head. "So what's your next class?"

"English in room 35."

"Good you can walk me to room 32."

"So now I'm your chauffeur?"

"No but hey maybe one day you'll reach that standard."

"Yes" he said pumping his fist in the air, making her giggle.

"You're weird."

"Thank you." she shook her head and the two continued to walk down the hall. From afar, two blue eyes watched in jealousy the sight in front of him. He just wanted to go over there and rip James' head off and tell Gabriella that she was his and no one else's.

"Like that'll go over well." he said to himself and walked in the opposite direction. He couldn't believe that Gabriella even considered going out with James.

"Hey baby." Sharpay cooed in his ear but he just shrugged her off. "Troy what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong."

"I said nothing's wrong now will you get off of my back."

"Well sorry." she said and walked away from him. Troy was frustrated and that was something he hated being.

"I gotta try and get her back." he ran to his next class, wishing school would end already.

-

-

At the end of the school day Troy sought out Gabriella, finding her at her locker. He waited until she was alone before he did anything. When the hallway had cleared out, he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"You really think you can win this don't you?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded slowly. He turned her around and pushed her against the locker. "I beg to differ." he said before pressing his lips against hers. He had been craving her kiss all day and by the way she kissed him back, she craved his too. He smirked against her lips and pried her lips open with his tongue.

Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. He moved his mouth down to her neck and began nipping at it.

"Wait. Troy don't." she said and pushed him away.

"What?" he asked, confusion written across his beautiful face.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because it feels like I'm betraying James."

"You're not even dating him."

"No but if he asks I'll say 'yes.'"

"Gabriella you can't be serious. I mean come on."

"What?"

"He's not the right guy for you."

"And how do you know that?" she asked, raising one brow at him.

"Because I just do."

"Troy you've only known me for a year and even then you don't actually know me." she unwrapped her legs from around him and put her feet back on the ground. "You can't say you know me when you know _nothing_ about me." she closed her locker and walked away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I only own James_**

**A/N: loving the review guys keep it up. I do want to thank Zanessa-Troyella-Obsessed for her long review. I forgot to thank her last chapter so I'm thanking her now. I actually enjoyed reading her review. Okay guys if you thought the make out session from the last chapter was hot, wait until you read the one in this one. I'll tell you when it shows up just in case you want to skip it though I'm sure most of you don't ;)**

_Chapter 5_

Gabriella stood in front of her full length mirror, making sure she looked okay. Friday had finally come and Gabriella found herself nervous. This was her first real date and she had no idea how it would go.

"Gabi..." her mother came into her room and smiled. "Oh Gabriella you look beautiful."

"Thanks mom." Gabriella was dressed in a black mid-thigh length, sleeveless dress with flats. "You don't think it's too much do you? I mean we're just going to the movies."

"Gabriella it's not too much. Besides he's not dressed all that casual anyway."

"Wait he's here?" her mother nodded and Gabriella began to panic. "I don't think I can do this." her mother grabbed her face and made her look into her eyes.

"Gabi you'll be fine. Just be yourself." Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath.

"You're right. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Now go downstairs and end your dates' misery." she nodded and walked downstairs and saw James standing there looking like he was going to some kind of formal party. He wasn't dressed in a tux but he was pretty close. He had on a white button up shirt, black slacks and a black tie. "Why so formal?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Guess I felt like it. For you." he said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you. Just let me go put it in water."

"I'll do that. You two get going." her mother said, taking the flowers from her hand.

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye Ms. Montez."

"Bye James."

The two walked out of Gabriella house and to his car. Minutes later they pulled up to the movie theater. Gabriella groaned when she saw someone she really didn't want to see.

"What's wrong?" James asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Okay." they got out of the car and walked up to the ticket booth. Her eyes connected with Troy's and he turned his attention to Sharpay. Before she knew it, they were making out right in front of her. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to James.

"So James how are you liking East High so far?"

"It's good but I think that Troy Bolton guy doesn't like me."

"Why do you say that?"

"He keeps giving me dirty looks. I haven't even done anything to him."

'Believe me James you have.' "Don't worry about him. I think he's bipolar." he nodded and wrapped his arm around her.

"So how long have you been here?"

"A year."

"Oh." James looked towards the ticket booth and frowned. "He's here and he's giving me dirty looks again." he said referring to Troy. Gabriella looked at Troy and glared at him. Troy turned his eyes and Gabriella looked up at James. "That's weird"

"What?"

"He stopped giving me dirty looks. For a second he looked like he was guilty or something."

"I bet it was nothing." James shrugged and they continued to wait on line.

After buying their tickets, the two walked into the building, their fingers interlocked. Gabriella didn't find it uncomfortable to hold hands with James but knowing that Troy was somewhere, probably watching them, made her uncomfortable.

"You want anything?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm okay."

"Okay. Then let's go inside." he said, leading her inside the theater. Gabriella felt her heart sped up when she saw Troy sitting a few rows behind. Their eyes locked for a split second before James brought her out of it. "Hey you okay?" she nodded and went to sit beside him. James put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

Troy watched, anger boiling within him, as James put his arm around her. He wanted to just go down there and beat him to a bloody pulp.

'How dare he put his arm around her. If it wasn't for Sharpay I would rip his arm off. That would show him not to touch my girl.'

"Troy?" he heard Sharpay say and he turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Not this nothing crap again. Just tell me."

"It's none of your business Shar."

"Fine." she said and crossed her arms. He sighed and leaned closer to her.

"I'm sorry Shar I just have a lot on my mind." she smiled and kissed him. Troy never really _enjoyed_ Sharpay's kisses. He thought she came off to be too needy. Most times when he kissed her, he thought of Gabriella.

"It's okay. I forgive you." she said and leaned her head on his shoulder as the movie started. Even though it seemed like he was paying attention to the movie, he really wasn't. His attention was on the couple a few rows ahead of him. He wanted to get Gabriella alone for the sole purpose of getting her back. He knew if she wouldn't come back to him, then he would make her. He finally got his chance when she stood up and walked out the theater.

"I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?"

"Bathroom." she nodded and he left.

**A/N: hot make out session below.**

He practically ran out of the theater to follow her. He saw Gabriella a few steps ahead of him and he ran up behind her. He grabbed her arm and led her to an empty theater, that was empty despite the fact that it was still running. 'I guess no one wanted to see this movie.' He pushed her against the wall and stared into her eyes.

"Troy..." he didn't even let her finish what she was going to say before crashing his lips on hers in a heated kiss.

Gabriella couldn't believe he was doing this to her again. She pushed him away and looked at him.

"Don't deny that you want me Gabriella." he whispered before pressing her lips against his. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around him.

He pushed her as far as he could to the wall and ran his hand up her thigh. She moaned and he forced her lips open with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He broke off the kiss and trailed kisses down her jaw line, to her neck, and her collar bone until reaching her shoulder.

His right hand pushed further up her dress until reaching the waist band of her underwear. His left hand was making its way up her side until stopping to gently cup her right breast. She bit her bottom lip and moaned softly into his ear. He moved the strap of her dress to limply hang off her shoulder and continued his trail of kisses down to the top of her right breast.

"Wait. We can't do this. Not here." she breathed but he didn't listen. He instead ran the pad of thumb against her left nipple. "Troy." she said/moaned. "Please stop."

"Only if you admit to defeat." he said, bringing his head up to hers. She nodded, biting her bottom lip as he continued to rub her nipple. He smirked and stopped. "Good." he set her down but didn't take his hands off of her waist. "I'll see you later." he said and kissed her hard.

**A/N: end of hot make out session**

He walked out of the empty theater, leaving her to stand there and re-compose herself. She took a deep breath before walking out of the theater and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror before splashing cold water on her face. She quickly used the bathroom and washed her hands. She walked into the theater seconds later and took her seat next to James.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Long line to the ladies room." he nodded in understanding and went back to watching the movie. Gabriella couldn't pay attention to the movie, she was still shaken up by her encounter with Troy and knowing that he sat a few feet behind her didn't help either. This time he had really left her hot and bothered.

But she wasn't the only one feeling that way. A few rows behind, Troy sat there thanking the heavens that it was dark in the theater. If it wasn't then Sharpay would be able to see his hard on poking through his pants. He too wasn't watching the movie. He was too busy watching Gabriella.

'Don't think I'm done with you yet Gabriella. Soon you'll be wishing that you never said _yes_ to the new guy.' he turned his eyes on the movie screen and tried to watch the rest of the movie, hoping that it would help get rid of his erection.

After the movie, Gabriella and James walked out hand-in-hand. Gabriella was determined to forget about Troy. Even though she knew he wouldn't let her, she needed to try. She couldn't let him get the best of her. The two walked through the crowd that was coming out of the theater, not noticing the couple coming up beside them until Gabriella felt someone grab her ass. She turned her head and saw Troy smirking. She rolled her eyes and turned back to James. She laced their fingers and he turned and smiled at her.

They walked to his car and he drove her home. He walked her to her door and they talked for a few minutes.

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday." he said.

"Or you can see me tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a carnival in town. I was thinking that maybe we can go." he smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Kay then pick me up at six." he nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek but she moved her head so his lips could connect with his. He pulled away after a few seconds, a goofy smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea." she walked inside and closed the door. She leaned against the door and sighed. 'Not like Troy's kiss but close enough.' she said before walking up to her room and calling it a night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**A/N: okay readers there is some mild M in this first part so if you want to skip you may(though most of you won't) and I'll tell you when it ends**

_Chapter 6_

Gabriella walked up to her room and flopped down on her bed. She still couldn't get over her encounter with Troy. The way he touched her sent shivers up and down her spine. She closed her eyes, hoping for the thoughts to go away but all it did was make her hallucinate. She swore she could still feel his hands on her but that's when she realized someone was in fact touching her. She opened her eyes and was ready to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"Calm down it's just me." Troy whispered, his blue eyes shining in the dark.

"What the hell Troy?" she whispered and he smirked.

"Just came to see how well you were taking our little session earlier and by the look on your face when I came in, I'm guessing you haven't gotten over it." she adverted her eyes as a blush crept along her cheeks. He chuckled silently and leaned in closer to her, their body heat mixing with one another. "Don't worry I haven't either." he whispered in her ear as he pressed his pelvis against her thigh. She gasped when she felt his erection poking her leg, making the smirk on his face turn into a grin.

"Troy don't you get any bright ideas. If you try anything I'll scream."

"I'd like to see you try." he whispered before he lowered his mouth to her neck. She opened her mouth to scream but it came out as a small moan. Her right hand gripped her mattress while her left hand found its way to his hair. She tried to control herself but she couldn't, he was too much in control of her. He brought his lips up to hers and kissed her passionately. "I knew you couldn't resist me." he said as his right hand made its way up her dress.

"Troy..." she moaned and he looked at her. As he looked into her eyes, something came over him and he stopped. He got off of her and just stared at her. "Why...did you stop?" she breathed heavily.

**(A/N: the M stops here)**

"I have no idea." he whispered. The sound of footsteps reached their ears and he walked to her balcony. "Gotta go. See you later." he climbed down her balcony just as her mother came through the door.

"Gabi are you alright?"

"Yea mom." she said and looked at her balcony. "I'm just fine."

"Okay well then get some sleep." Gabriella nodded and her mother left her room. Gabriella sighed and stood up. She walked into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She took one more look at her balcony before climbing into bed and falling asleep. If she would have taken a second look, she would have seen Troy hiding in the branches of the trees.

'Why did I stop?' he asked himself as he watched her sleep. 'I've never stopped like that before so why now?' he sighed and climbed down from the tree. He decided that it was better that he went home and thought it over than sitting in Gabriella's tree.

-

-

Gabriella awoke the next morning, her mind still swimming with the events from last night. She wondered why Troy stopped all of a sudden like that. He stopped before but never the way he did. Usually he would say some smart remark before stopping but last night...he didn't. He just looked at her. Gabriella shook the thought from her mind and got out of bed.

"Morning mom." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie. Oh James called, he wants you to meet him at his house so you two can go to the carnival."

"Why can't he pick me up?"

"He said his mom has him doing something and might be a little late so he thought it was better if you came over and you two just leave after he's done."

"Oh okay."

Gabriella was slightly excited about going to the carnival with James but on the other hand, she didn't know how she would act around him after last night with Troy.

"Gabi" she snapped out of her trance and looked at her mother.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted anything to drink."

"No thanks mom."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just anxious about tonight." her mother smiled continued to drink her coffee. "I'm gonna go up to my room and see if I can do some of my homework." Gabriella left the kitchen and ran up to her room.

-

-

At five thirty, Gabriella went to take a shower and get ready to leave. She dressed in a red tank top and jeans. As she went back into her room to put on her sneakers, she found Troy sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"Going somewhere?"

"That's none of your business." she said and walked over to her closet. She grabbed her sneakers and closed her door. The second she turned around, she found herself being cornered by Troy. His arms were on either side of her, blocking any chance of escape.

"It is my business." he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"Troy please." she tried to move but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm not moving until you tell me."

"I'm just going to the carnival. It's no big deal." he smiled softly and let her go.

"See that's all I wanted to know. So how are you getting there?"

"Um..."

"He's driving you isn't he?" Troy asked lowly.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about Gabriella. That James' guy. I don't like him."

"I know he told me. He hasn't done anything to you Troy."

"Yes he has."

"And what would that be?" Troy grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"He took you away from me."

"Oh please Troy." she said and removed his arms. "I was never yours to begin with." she mumbled, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Gabriella you know that's not true."

"No I don't know."

"Gabi you should get going if you want to meet James in time." her mother yelled from downstairs and Gabriella sighed.

"Look I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." she opened her bedroom door and left her room.

Gabriella walked to James' house, never once looking back to see if Troy was following. She knew he wouldn't follow her in broad daylight, that just wasn't how he worked. James' house wasn't exactly across the street. It was across the street and a few houses down. She walked up to his house and rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door opened and she was greeted by a woman with jet black hair and piercing green eyes.

"You must be Gabriella."

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell."

"It's so good to finally meet you."

"Same here."

"I've heard a lot about you. Mostly from James."

"Mom" she heard James whine and he came into view.

"Oh hush boy. Well I'll let you two go. Again it was nice to meet you Gabriella."

"It was good to meet you too Mrs. Mitchell." she left the doorway and James replaced her.

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. He stepped out of his house and closed the door. Minutes later they were on their way to the carnival. They walked into the carnival fifteen minutes later, hand-in-hand. "So I've been meaning to ask you. Will you...be my girlfriend?" she smiled and nodded.

"I would love to." he smiled and squeezed her hand. Gabriella was actually happy for once. This was the first time she had had a boyfriend...well a real one anyway. She couldn't even call Troy her boyfriend since they never actually went on dates or anything.

"Hey." James called to her and she snapped out of her thoughts. "You okay?" he asked when her eyes were on him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just never had a boyfriend before."

"Well I'm glad I'm your first." she grinned and he kissed the back of her hand. "So what do you wanna go on first?"

"The carousel."

"Okay then let's go." he said as he dragged her off to the carousel.

-

-

They spent two hours getting on rides before they got hungry. They walked over to the food area and sat down. They argued for a few minutes on who should get the food. James was the winner.

"What do you want?"

"Cheeseburger please." he said like a five year old. Gabriella grinned and walked over to the concession stands. After buying the food, she began her walk back over to the table, not noticing the figure she was about to pass until he spoke.

"What do you see in this guy?" Gabriella jumped and nearly dropped the food. She turned and sighed when she realized it was only Troy.

"Damn it Troy. What are you some kind of stalker?"

"Maybe." he pushed off of the wall and walked over to her. "Now answer my question. What do you see in him?"

"Well one he doesn't creep up on people." Troy narrowed his eyes not laughing at her comment. "And two he...he's everything that you're not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he doesn't use people. He's a nice guy." he put a hand on her waist and leaned in towards her ear.

"But you don't like nice guys...do you?" he whispered and she tried to shake off the shiver that was making its way down her spine. She sighed and pushed him away.

"No. But maybe I should start." she whispered and walked away from him. She knew he was still watching her but she could care less. She wanted to forget about Troy and be with James. Her only problem was resisting Troy. She knew it would be hard but she was determined to. He wasn't going to win her over, she would make sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but James_**

_Chapter 7_

Gabriella walked into school Monday morning, feeling light as a feather. After taking her home Saturday night, Gabriella and James got a little hot and heavy in the front seat. They made out for about ten minutes before James decided that she should get inside and he should get home. Sunday had, at first, been an uneventful day until James came over and they watched a movie together.

She was all smiles today and was determined to let nothing bring her down, that nothing being Troy Bolton. She walked up to her locker and saw Taylor and Kelsi standing beside it.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much. So how was your date with James?" Taylor asked.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Kelsi called your house Saturday night and your mom told her that you were on a date with James. So..how was it?" Gabriella smiled softly and her two friends squealed.

"Guys calm down."

"Oh my God Gabriella. Do you know what this means?" Gabriella shook her head and looked at her friends expectantly.

"It means that Troy can back the fuck off."

"Tay" Gabriella gasped, never hearing her best friend curse like that.

"What do you expect? He gets on my nerves with the way he treats you."

"I was actually gonna say now we can double date but what Taylor said works too." Kelsi said crossing her arms. "Troy can finally leave you alone."

"I wish he would." Gabriella turned to her locker and opened it.

"You mean he's still bothering you?"

"Yep."

"Damn him." Taylor said leaning against the locker next to Gabriella's. "Did you tell James about you and Troy?"

"Nope and I'm not planning too."

"So you're just gonna keep him in the dark like that?" Kelsi asked.

"Well what am I supposed to say? 'Hey James since we're dating there's something you should know...'"

"And what would that be?" Gabriella turned around, coming face to face with James. She looked behind him and saw Taylor and Kelsi standing their with their thumbs up. She looked at them, eyes wide, before turning back to James.

"Um...nothing. Nothing important anyway." his eyebrow rose and he shrugged.

"Okay but when you're ready to talk I'm here." she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks James. Did I ever introduce you to my best friends?"

"No I don't believe you have." he said and turned around to face the two girls behind him.

"James this is Kelsi and Taylor."

"Hi." Kelsi said shyly.

"Hello." Taylor said

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Taylor responded and grabbed Kelsi's arm. "Well we have stuff to do so we'll leave you two alone."

"We do?" Kelsi asked and Taylor turned to her.

"Yeah. You remember that thing that we needed to do before History." she said, winking at Kelsi so she would take the hint.

"Oh...yeah. Now I remember. We'll see you around Gabi." Kelsi said and they took off.

"Well that was weird." James commented.

"Yeah. What's weirder is the fact that they're not even in the same History class." he chuckled and she took his hand. "Walk me to homeroom?"

"You know it." she smiled and they walked down the hallway.

-

-

Troy walked into homeroom, not feeling like himself. Maybe it was the fact that he hardly got any sleep last night or maybe it was because of the fact that Gabriella had actually rejected him. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling it had to do with Gabriella.

"Hey baby." Sharpay said and he just looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Where you thinking about a certain someone?" she asked suggestively.

'Yes but it wasn't you.' "Nah. I just couldn't sleep for some reason."

"Oh." she said disappointedly. "Well I hope you wake up in time for the game today."

'Shit.' he had totally forgotten he had a game today. "Yeah I should be awake by then." she smiled and went to her seat. Troy sat in his own and stared at the wall. His eyes shifted to the door when he saw it open. Jealousy boiled in his veins as he watched James and Gabriella make out for a good two minutes.

"I gotta go but I'll see you at lunch. Okay?" James said and she nodded.

"Kay."

"See you later." he said and gave her one last peck on the lips. Gabriella walked to her seat with a smile on her face. Not even Troy's scowl could kill it.

Troy watched her walk by, hoping that she would look at him but her eyes never even looked his way. Troy turned back to the front of the class, not believing that Gabriella had managed to ignore him. He hated to admit it but he was losing this battle he started.

-

-

Troy waited at the door to the science lab just before the lunch period started. He needed to talk to Gabriella and he knew she was in the science lab. He knew her whole schedule by heart. The bell rung and student after student filed out. Not one of them Gabriella. He peaked into the classroom and saw she was still cleaning up. He waited until the teacher walked out before slipping in and locking the door.

Gabriella heard the lock of the door and looked up. She met with Troy's determined blue eyes and wondered what he wanted.

"What now Troy?"

"You won okay?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The war. You won. Now break up with him."

"Troy...this isn't some game. This is my life. James is good to me, can't you see that?"

"No I can't." he moved towards her and she backed against the lab table. "James doesn't deserve you."

"And what you do?"

"Yeah." she laughed softly and looked away from him.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well I don't."

"What?"

"You don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

"Nevermind." she pushed him away from her and picked up her bag. "When you figure it out come find me." she said as she made her way to the door. He walked behind her and stopped her before she could open the door. He put both arms on the sides of her and looked into her eyes. He searched for something, anything that would give him a clue to what she meant but when he couldn't find anything, he resorted to the only thing he knew. He leaned down and kissed her. When she didn't kiss back, he broke away and looked at her. "I can't anymore Troy. I have a boyfriend." he dropped his arms and she opened the door slightly. She slipped through the crack and closed the door behind her.

Troy stood there staring at the closed door. He had truly lost the battle, Gabriella was no longer his. He sighed and punched the closed door.

'I'll be damned if I lose her to a loser like him.' he said to himself and left the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but James._**

**A/N: some hot stuff later on but it's a Troypay hot stuff**

_Chapter 8_

Troy sat in Math class, staring at the board. He had no clue what was being said for the plain fact that he wasn't paying attention. When the bell rang he was the first one out of the classroom. He went straight to the locker room, not even stopping at his locker. He wanted the game to start already so he could get his anger out on the ball before he got it out on someone else.

"Dude did you run here?" his best friend, Chad, asked as him and the rest of the team walked into the locker room.

"No. I just didn't stop at my locker."

"Something must be on your mind. What's up?"

"Nothing." Troy said as he pulled his jersey over his head. "Just a little anger that I need to release." Chad nodded though not really understanding.

"So...you fucked her yet?"

"What? Why would I do that to her?"

"I thought that's what your plan was. Get with Sharpay, do her, then leave her."

"Oh Sharpay."

"Uh yeah. Who else could I be talking about?"

"No one." Troy couldn't believe he forgot none of his friends knew about Gabriella.

"You've been acting weird Troy and I wanna know why."

"I've just been out of it lately I guess." Chad nodded but he didn't believe him.

"If that's your excuse then fine." Troy ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Wildcats gather round." came the voice of Troy's father and coach. Troy followed his fellow teammates up to his father. "I want you guys to do the best you can out there. Keep your eyes on the ball. Remember that." Troy was half listening to his father. He still had his mind on Gabriella and the fact that she had rejected him.

"Troy." he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. Chad stood in front of him with worried eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

"Well you can do that later. Right now we got a game to play." Troy nodded and followed his best friend out of the locker room. Troy's eyes scanned the gym and fell on a certain brown-haired girl that stood out like a sore thumb, well at least to him she did.

'She came to watch me play?' he asked himself then he saw her wave at someone. He followed her gaze and it landed on one of his teammates. 'Damn. I forgot he was on the team.' James had gotten on the team by pure luck as Troy had called it. One of his teammates had moved and they had tryouts for a new teammate, James being the lucky one to get picked. Troy growled and walked to his seat which so happened to be past where James stood. He smirked and as he passed James, he bumped shoulders with him.

-

-

Throughout the game, Troy was determined to not let James get the ball. He passed it to everyone but James.

'You already have something of mine. Why should I let you have anything else?' he thought as he passed the ball off to Chad, which turned out to be a big mistake.

"Troy where is your head?" he heard his father yell before calling a time out. "Troy over here now." Troy walked over to his father, sweat trickling down his face. "What is going on out there?"

"Nothing. I'm passing it aren't I?"

"Some passing you're doing." James said sarcastically and Troy turned to him.

"You got something to say to me Mitchell?" Troy asked and pushed him backwards.

"Maybe if you passed the ball to me we wouldn't be behind by six points." James said and pushed him back.

"Like you could actually do anything."

"I could probably do better than you." Troy had had enough with James and punched him square in the nose.

"Get up." Troy said as Chad held him back.

"Troy." his father yelled but Troy still tried to get passed Chad. James stood up and punched Troy in the face. Troy slipped passed Chad and made a bee line for James' stomach. Before long, the two boys were in a full fledge fist fight. Coach Bolton eventually separated the two and the other guys on the team held them back. "The both of you stop fighting this instant." he yelled and they stopped but neither one took their eyes off of the other. "I don't know what the hell is going on between you two..."

"I wish I knew that too." James said and Coach Bolton looked at him menacingly.

"But you need to stop." he said turning his eyes on his son. "Now the both of you hit the showers. You're out of the game."

"But coach" they both said and he just gave them cold glares. They shut up and walked out of the gym.

"Make sure they don't hurt each other again." he said to a few of the team members. They nodded and followed the two boys into the locker room. Troy didn't need to be held back again. He just ignored James. On his way out of the locker room, Troy pushed James into the nearest wall and smirked.

-

-

The Wildcats had won despite the absence of their team captain and best player. Troy could care less if they won or lost. He knew they were gonna throw an after party afterwards and that's where he sat now. He was sitting on the couch of some kid's house, downing drink after drink. He knew it was spiked, he was the one who spiked it, and that's why he kept drinking it.

Across the room stood James and Gabriella. She was inspecting his wounds to make sure Troy hadn't done any major damage. James laughed and took her hand.

"Gabriella I'm fine. Really."

"I know I just can't believe he did this to you."

"I wish I knew why he did this to me." James said lightly and Gabriella smiled sadly. She knew exactly why Troy did this to James. She couldn't believe he would do it in front of all those people and during a game.

'Maybe he does have feelings for me.' she said then silently scoffed. 'Yeah right. He thinks of me a property and that's it. I mean nothing else to him.'

"Gabriella are you alright?" James asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"About...?"

"You of course." she said with a smile and kissed him.

Troy sat there watching them. A low growl was emitted from his throat as he watched them kiss. He wanted to go over there a kiss her passionately and tell her that she was hers no matter what she said. He wanted to tell her how he really felt but he had reasons for keeping that little revelation to himself.

"Hey baby." Sharpay purred into his ear before kissing him on the lips. Troy pretended to be into it but his eyes were still on Gabriella. "What do you say we go upstairs and celebrate the Wildcat win on our own?" she asked as she straddled him.

"Does it matter that I wasn't even there when they won?" he scoffed.

"Of course not. All I want is you so it really doesn't matter to me." she said seductively before biting his earlobe.

'Well I do need to get my mind off of Gabriella.' "Sure why not." he said and her grabbed her ass. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked upstairs with her hooked around him and into one of the spare bedrooms.

Gabriella watched as Troy and Sharpay went upstairs. She tried not to accept the sound of her heart breaking inside her chest but she couldn't help it.

'Like I said, I mean nothing to him.' she told herself and turned back to James. "You wanna dance?" he nodded and she led him to the dance floor.

**A/N: action begins here**

Upstairs, soft moans could be heard from the bedroom Troy and Sharpay decided to occupy. Troy leaned over Sharpay, sweat dripping down his chest. His hair was stuck like glue to his head and his breathing was heavy. His thrusts were slow and agonizing to Sharpay. Her moans were barely heard above the music blaring downstairs. But Troy was hardly listening at all.

He should have been used to this but it was the sheer fact of what he was going to do after they were done that made his stomach churn. It was his flaw, the one thing he had been know for. He would date you, do you, then leave you. But even with his reputation as a playboy, girls still lined up to be called his next 'victim'. The only 'victim' he had gotten attached to was Gabriella despite the fact that they had never done anything pass making out.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts when he felt himself coming. He gripped the sheets beneath them as Sharpay's nails cut across his back.

"Oh Troy." she moaned and he closed his eyes. Before he could come to his full orgasm, he pulled out of her and sighed.

**A/N: action stops here**

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm not trying to get anyone pregnant." he said and rolled off of her. He sat at the edge of the bed and pulled on his boxers.

"Well then maybe you should try condoms." she said as she crawled up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her breasts against his back. "That was so much fun. Let's do it again."

"I don't do seconds."

"Well you're gonna have to the next time we're in bed together." he stood up and pulled on his jeans.

"We're over Shar."

"What?"

"Like I said..." he pulled his shirt over his head and looked at her "I don't do seconds. Later." he walked out of the room, leaving Sharpay alone and naked. As walked down the stairs, he could see various couples dancing around the living room. One couple had caught his eye and he felt jealous rise in him. Gabriella and James were in a corner, dancing. She had her back to him, grinding her back against his front. He had his hands on her waist and she was leaned in enough for them to make out as they danced. Troy walked over to them and pulled Gabriella away from James.

"Troy what the hell are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her to the other side of the room.

"What the fuck is that?"

"I was dancing with my _boyfriend_. You know the one you got into a fight with." she said, crossing her arms. "Which reminds me. Why did you fight him?"

"Because he took you from me and now he's trying to take basketball away from me."

"Troy wake up. I was never yours to begin with."

"You know that's not true."

"Oh but I do. I mean you had all those other girls that you dated so what made me yours."

"Gabriella..."

"Just stop Troy. Why can't you move on? I have. You have so many pretty girls to choose from. Why bother with little ol' me?"

"Ella..."

"Gabriella is he bothering you?" he asked, hiding the jealousy that rose within him when he heard Troy call Gabriella, 'Ella'.

"No he's not bothering me. He was actually just leaving." Troy looked at Gabriella, who had a frown on her face.

"Yeah I was. I'll see you guys at school." he said and left the party. He climbed into his car and took a deep breath. 'There has to be another way to get her back.' he thought before starting up his car and heading home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the HSM people only James but I would love to own Troy_**

**A/N: okay so some people got confused by something I wrote in the last chapter. I put** **'The Wildcats had won despite the absence of their team captain and best player.' I wasn't referring to James when I said best player. I was referring to Troy. In this chapter you are going to find out why Troy doesn't want to make Gabi his girlfriend.**

_Chapter 9_

Troy sat on the front stairs of the school, watching as the students of East High arrived for another day of school. He caught sight of Gabriella but James walked up to her before he could make a move. Troy stood back and scowled as they passed by.

"Dude."the scowl was quickly wiped from his face when Chad walked over. "I heard about your break up with Sharpay."

"How?"

"Sharpay."

"Figures. I'm guessing she's dragging it on like the drama queen she is"

"Oh yeah. She's really taking it hard."

"Tough. She knew it was gonna happen. I don't know why she was so anxious about getting in bed with me."

"It's cause you're too damn sexy." both boys turned their heads and saw Heather, the lead cheerleader a.k.a. 'The Head Bitch'. She smiled and walked over to Troy. "I'm so glad you got rid of that...thing. Now we can have a little fun of our own." she said, slipping her hand between his legs to cup his balls. His breath caught in his throat and she winked at him seductively. "I'll see you later Troy." she said and walked away from the two boys.

"Dude...please tell me you're gonna hit that." Chad asked as he watched Heather walk away, his eyes stuck to the way her hips moved.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Chad asked, turning to his best friend. "What do you mean maybe?"

"Nevermind. Look I'll see you later." Troy stood up and walked into the school building. He went straight to his locker and unlocked it. A few lockers away he saw James and Gabriella. He watched them talk about something he couldn't hear and turned away when they started kissing. He slammed the locker shut and walked towards them. He knew Gabriella was looking at him but he didn't even glance her way.

All through homeroom he felt like throwing something. He was angry. Angry at James for taking the one thing he had strong feelings for. Angry at Gabriella for making him feel the way he did about her. Angry at himself for being so stupid and just not telling Gabriella how he felt.

'Nothing I can do now.'

In the back of the room, Gabriella talked quietly with Taylor. She told Taylor about everything that happened at the party including the part where she told Troy off.

"Oh my God that's so cool."

"I know. Hey you have class with Kelsi next period right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"James and I wanna double date with her and Ryan." Taylor's smile dropped from her face and Gabriella looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Ryan broke up with Kelsi."

"Why?"

"Sharpay's back to her old self if you haven't noticed." Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and noticed she had a scowl on her face as she stared at someone. Gabriella followed her eyes and saw that scowl had been directed at Troy.

"What happened?" she asked as she turned back to Taylor.

"Troy broke up with her last night."

"Why would he do that?"

"Don't you know that's what he does?" she shook her head and sighed. "This is probably the main reason why Kelsi and I thought that you needed to get over Troy before."

"What?"

"Troy...he dates you for a while and then after he gets you to have sex with him...he leaves you like nothing had happened between you and him." Gabriella gasped and looked at Troy. "He's not a nice guy Gabi."

'You got that right.' Gabriella thought to herself before turning back to Taylor. "I'm just glad I have James now." Taylor smiled and nodded.

"So am I." Gabriella smiled at her friend and turned around in her seat.

-

-

Troy sat on the staircase watching people go by. He was waiting for her. He needed to speak to her. He finally caught sight of her and got off of the staircase. He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. She turned to him and gave him a look of confusion. He pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door. He took a deep breath before turning around and leaning against the door.

"What do you want Troy?"

"Break up with him."

"What?"

"Break up with him. With James."

"Why should I Troy? Don't you understand he treats me like I'm a person and not a thing."

"I never once treated you like a thing."

"So you think all those times, locking me in classrooms only to play with my head is not treating me like a thing."

"Yeah."

"Troy...you used me."

"How the hell did I use you? I never did anything but kiss you."

"I guess you forgot all those times you put your hand up my skirt or those times you played with my breasts?"

"Gabriella that's all I did nothing else."

"Well to me that's using someone. Did I ever mean anything to you?"

"Yes you did." he pushed off of the door and walked over to her. "And you still do." he said before crashing his lips into hers.

**A/N: Troyella action ;)**

He kissed her like he never kissed her before, sending chills up her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. He lifted her off the ground and set her on top of one of the desks. She wrapped her legs around him and tangled her fingers in his hair. He put his left hand under her shirt and kneaded her right breast. She gasped and he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She pulled away from him and took off her shirt before returning her lips to his. They were at it for another five minutes before his hand wandered down to the buttons of her jeans and began to unbutton it.

**A/N: end of Troyella action :'(**

"Wait." she said and stopped him. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't cheat on James." she said and he sighed.

"It's all about James."

"Unlike you I can't cheat on my boyfriend." she yelled and he just looked at her. She shook her head and re-clasped her bra. She slipped her shirt back on and looked at him. "What do you want from me Troy?"

"For you to dump him."

"So what I can go back to being your little mistress? I think not."

"I told you that you mean more to me than all those girls I've dated."

"But that doesn't change anything Troy. You'll never make me your girlfriend." he adverted his eyes, knowing what she said was true. "So why did you break up with Sharpay?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"I have my reasons."

"Bullshit Troy. I know that you were just dating her to get in her pants. Is that the only reason why you go out with girls? To do them then leave them?" he didn't answer her. "I guess it really is." she said and walked to the door.

"Do you think I wanted it to be this way?" he asked and looked at her. "Do you really think I wanted you to be in the shadows like you were? Well I didn't."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I wanted to protect you."

"From what?"

"From me. You think I want you to be in the same position as Sharpay? I don't want to hurt you Gabriella. You mean so much more to me than basketball and I love basketball with everything I am. If I ever ended up hurting you, I wouldn't forgive myself." Gabriella sighed and turned to him.

"But you did anyway." she said and opened the door. "I'd rather you stay out of my life Troy." she left the room and Troy sighed. Despite the fight that he had just went through, Troy was still horny as hell. He ran a hand through his hair and ran out of the room.

Heather stood in front of the mirror of the girls locker room, fixing her make up. She saw from the mirror one of the girls running up to her.

"Hey Heath. A certain basketball captain is here to see you." the girl said with a smirk on her face. Heather smiled and walked towards the exit of the locker room.

"Well if it isn't Troy Bolton." she said and he looked up at her. "I knew you would come to me sooner or later."

"Let's just get this over with. I've got better things to do." she smirked and followed him into the empty boys locker room.

**A/N: now I feel sorry for Troy even though I'm the one who made it this way**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...except James_**

**A/N: man I'm getting these chapters out really fast. I blame my new inspiration. It's called 'Fersure' by The Medic Droid. In this chapter you're going to see how Troy and Gabriella met. You're also gonna see a different Troy...a much nicer one than the one that's been dominating the chapters before this one. Also some Chaylor ;)**

_Chapter 10_

Gabriella stood at the far wall of the room. She was at another house party but this time without James. He was too busy babysitting his sister. Taylor had dragged her here and Gabriella wanted nothing more than to leave. Now she had no idea where Taylor was. For all she knew Taylor could be doing some guy that she doesn't even know.

"Hey baby." Gabriella turned her head and saw a guy walking up to her. It was apparent that he was drunk. Gabriella could smell the alcohol all over him. She made a disgusted face and turned away from him. "What's a girl like you doing here all alone?" he asked and put his hand on her waist. Gabriella froze and his hand traveled up her body. "Huh?"

"She's not alone." came a voice and they both turned their heads. Gabriella's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw Troy standing there. Her eyes scanned his attire; denim jeans, a blue button up shirt and a blazer over it. She thought he looked down right gorgeous.

"Troy, buddy. We were just talking."

"Really?" Troy's eyebrow rose and his eyes flicked over to the guy's hand which was currently resting just below Gabriella's right breast. The guy turned to his hand then back to Troy.

"Sorry about that. I guess I didn't realize it." he said and removed his hand.

"Leave before I break your hand off." the guy nodded and slipped past Troy.

"Um..." Gabriella started and Troy turned his eyes to her. "T-Thanks." he shrugged and walked away. Gabriella watched him walk away, shocked that he didn't try anything. 'H-He got over me?' she asked herself, her heart dropping in her chest. It _had_ been over a week since their last heated encounter that almost ended in them having sex but she didn't think he would get over her so quickly. She sighed and went to go find Taylor.

She searched all over but couldn't find her until looking into the kitchen. She spotted Taylor sitting on the kitchen counter with a guy in front of her. They were in a heated make out session.

"Chad?" she turned around and saw Troy standing behind her, bewildered by the sight in front of him. The guy that was occupying the space in front of Taylor turned his head as did Taylor.

"Hey Troy." he said and Gabriella turned back to look at Taylor.

"Having fun Tay?" Taylor blushed and cleared her throat.

"I'm guessing you're ready to go." Gabriella smirked and shook her head.

"Don't bother Tay. I'll walk home." she said and left the kitchen, making her way to the front door. She heard someone come out of the house and come up behind her but she didn't stop.

"You're not walking home by yourself." she heard Troy say and she smiled internally. She turned to him and crossed her arms.

"And why not?"

"Because it's not safe for a girl like you to walk home by herself."

"A girl like me?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't elaborate for me."

"You know what? Nevermind. Walk home by yourself. Get raped for all I care." he said and walked back into the house. She watched him and cursed herself for saying what she did. She sighed and started walking home. A few minutes later she found herself lost and cold. She sighed and sat on the curb. A bright light altered her vision and she looked up to see a car coming her way. She quickly stood up and walked away from the curb, fear rising within her.

'Oh man I'm gonna get raped.' she thought as the car pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down and the driver leaned over. She sighed in relief when she saw Troy's blue eyes looking back at her.

"Get in." he said and she climbed into the passenger's seat. The ride to her house was silent. Gabriella glanced over at Troy, trying to read the expression on her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything I've done over the past year you've been here. It was stupid of me to do that. And I'm sorry about starting that fight with James last week. Jealousy really got the best of me. I just want you to forgive me."

"It's kind of hard to after all that's happened."

"I understand if you can't I just hope one day you will." she smiled softly and nodded. They pulled up to her house and Gabriella sighed.

"Thanks...for the ride."

"It's nothing. I couldn't let you walk home by yourself at this time of the night." she smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I guess I'll see you at school." she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again Troy." she whispered and reached for the door. Just as she was getting out, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Sorry." he whispered and let go of her. He turned his eyes on the steering wheel and Gabriella looked at him, sadly. She leaned towards him and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Bye Troy." she whispered and got out of the car. He raised his eyes when he heard the door close and followed her. He watched her disappear inside of the house before getting out of the car. He ran to the backyard and silently climbed the tree beside her balcony. He watched from the tree branch as she changed into her pajamas and drifted off to sleep. When he knew she was asleep, he snuck into her room and got into her bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and watched her sleep.

-

-

Around five in the morning, Troy slipped from his place beside her and climbed down from her room. Gabriella had awoke shortly after that, a cold feeling coming over her. She turned around, hoping to see someone there but there was no one.

'Strange. I swore there was someone here.' she said to herself before sighing and falling back asleep.

She was awoke an hour later by the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned and hit the snooze button. She was so tired last night she forgot to turn off her alarm. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her mind had gone back to the previous night. She couldn't believe Troy had driven her home and hadn't made one move beside that one kiss that he apologized for.

'He's not the same Troy. He's changed. But how do I know it's not a trick? How do I know he's not still the same arrogant guy I met a year ago.'

**One Year Ago**

Gabriella walked into East High with her books held tightly to her chest. This was her first day at her new school and she wanted nothing more than to disappear. As she walked down the hallway, she kept her eyes on the floor. Of course with her focus on the floor, she didn't notice the guy heading straight for her until she crashed into him. She fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"Fuck." he said and she looked up. Her brown eyes connected with his blue eyes and she got lost in them. "Are you okay?" he asked and held out his hand. She nodded and took his hand. Without warning, she felt a hand grab her ass and she tensed up.

"Pervert." she said and slapped him.

"What I was just making sure that lovely ass of yours was okay." she pushed him away. She gave him a disgusted look and walked away. He smirked and followed after her. "So does the owner of such a nice ass have a name?"

"She does but she's not giving it to you." she said as she looked at her schedule. He snuck up behind her and snatched her schedule from her hands. "Hey." she yelled and he walked away from her.

"Let's see."

"Give that back." she said and tried to snatch it back. He lifted his arm in the air so she couldn't reach.

"You have to get it first." she jumped to reach it but the fact was, she was just too short. But Gabriella wasn't going to give up. She kept reaching for it, unconsciously pushing him into the wall. "I'm loving the feel of you against me." he said and she stopped reaching long enough to figure out what he was talking about. She blushed and moved away from him. He smirked and looked at her schedule. "Gabriella Montez. Nice name." he said as he handed her back her schedule.

"Thank you." she said snatching it from his hand. The same smirk occupied his face as he looked her up and down. "Do you mind? You're making me uncomfortable." she said, noticing the look he was giving her.

"Sorry." he pushed off the wall and walked up to her. She looked up at him before his lips came crashing down on hers. "My name's Troy by the way." he said as he winked at her and walked away. She unconsciously touched her lips as she stared after him.

'Troy.'

**Present**

'What happened to that Troy? Has he really changed?' she asked herself as she got dressed. She shook it from thought and decided to pay attention to the events ahead. Today she was going to hang out with James at his house. His mom was going out of town and his sister was going to stay at a friend's house so it was just him all alone. She was excited but at the same time nervous. She never really been alone with James before besides the times he drove her home.

"Bye mom" she said two hours later as she ran out the door.

"Bye" she heard before closing the door behind her. She walked across the street and over a few houses to get to James' house. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Hey." he said as he opened the door.

"Hey." she said and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on in." she walked inside and he led her into the living room. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Let's watch some moves then." she nodded and sat on the couch. He put in a movie and took the seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed play.

-

-

Seven hours had flown by and they had gone from watching movies to tickle fights to making out on the couch. Currently they were making out as they had been for the past hour and a half. She was laying on the couch and he was straddling her. He made a move, his hand reaching under her shirt. She didn't really mind but it did cause her to ask was she ready to take that next step with James. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and continued to enjoy the feeling of him on top of her. It wasn't until he started unzipping her jeans did that question come back up.

'Am I ready for this? Do I really want him to be my first?' she asked herself but didn't have much time to mull it over. James had already unzipped her jeans and was now unclasping her bra. "Wait." she said and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry James. I...I'm just not ready for that yet." she said as she zipped her jeans back up and re-clasped her bra.

"It's okay. I understand." she smiled and looked at the clock.

"I should go. It's almost ten and I have a feeling my mom will call soon." as soon as she said that the phone rang. "See." he chuckled and kissed her.

"I'll see you Monday then." she nodded and pecked his lips one more time before leaving. She ran over to her house and went straight for the kitchen.

"Hey mom I'm back."

"Good I was just calling James' house for you. Did you two have fun?"

"Yea." she nodded and turned back to washing dishes. Gabriella made her way to her room and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone sitting on her bed. "Troy?" he looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Hey."

"How long have you been here?"

"About two hours."

"Why?"

"Looking for you. So where were you?"

"James' house." he nodded and turned away from her. "So may I ask why you're here?" she said walking over to the bedpost.

"No clue. I guess I was just looking for you. Looking to see what you were doing."

"Troy you can't just sneak up here whenever you want. What if my mom walked in and saw you? She would probably freak and call the cops."

"I guess she would." he said with a shrug.

"Troy what's the real reason you're here?" he looked at her, their eyes connecting. She could see every emotion he was feeling shining in them.

"I'm not over you Gabriella. I doubt I ever will be. I just want you to know that..." he stood up and walked over to her. "I love you." she searched his eyes, his very soul was showing and she knew he was telling the truth.

"I love you too but...I don't know if I can trust you to not hurt me."

"I'll change Ella. Just for you. I promise." he said as he caressed her cheek.

"You're gonna have to prove it to me. Until then...I'm sticking with James." he nodded and sighed.

"I understand."

"You should go." he nodded and leaned down, covering her lips with his. She kissed back despite the voice in the back of her head that told her not to.

"Bye Ella." he whispered before leaving her room via her balcony. She watched him leave, every ounce of her telling her to call him back, to tell him to stay. But she wouldn't allow herself to do it. She wanted to make sure he was gonna change even if it meant denying herself the one thing she wanted: him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I only own James_**

**A/N: you guys are going to hate me after this chapter but it had to be done. Also I put up a banner for this story in my profile, go check it out and I have a weird story to tell. I went to take my French Regents today(if you live in NY you know what I'm talking about) and I saw the words 'vous montez.' I kind of found it funny that Gabriella's last name was on it and so I decided to see what it meant and I found out that it means 'you go up' meaning that the conjugate of it 'monter' means 'to go up' hahaha her last name means 'go up' in French**

_Chapter 11_

Gabriella walked into school Monday morning feeling nervous. She knew she wanted Troy to change. She knew he wanted to change. What she didn't know was could he change. Could he change what he's been the whole time they knew each other? It hurt her head just to think about it. She walked up to her locker and put in her combination.

"Hey Gabi." Kelsi said as she walked up to her.

"Hey Kels."

"Have you seen Taylor?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Supposedly she has a new boyfriend."

"Taylor? Taylor McKessie?"

"Yeah. Our Taylor"

"I wonder who the lucky guy is."

"Well what do you know." Kelsi said and Gabriella turned around. Taylor was walking towards them and her arm was linked with Chad Danforth.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Taylor saw Gabriella and Kelsi and waved at them. She turned to Chad and said something to him. Gabriella and Kelsi watched as Taylor kissed him and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." she said excitedly. "What do you think about my new boyfriend?"

"It's Chad Danforth."

"Yea but what do you think of him."

"It's Chad Danforth as in second best player of the Wildcats. As in Troy Bolton's best friend." Kelsi said.

"Yea so?"

"Since when are you into jocks?"

"Since now."

"Well I guess it's definitely your kiss that he's attracted to since you two couldn't seem to keep your mouths off of each other at the party." Gabriella commented with a smirk and Kelsi gaped.

"What?"

"Taylor and Chad were practically eating each other's faces."

"Aw man...I always miss something." Gabriella laughed then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Troy standing around talking with his friends.

'Not a single girl in sight.' "I'll see you girls later." she said as she turned back to her locker, closing it.

"Okay later." they both said and she walked towards Troy. Before she could reach him, James came up to her.

"Hey Ella." she looked at him with confusion written across her face.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Ella. I heard Troy call you it before so I thought maybe it was a nickname for you."

"No 'Gabi' is. Only Troy calls me 'Ella'."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I hate it and he loves to bug me." she lied and he nodded.

"So 'Ella' is out of the question?" she nodded and he shrugged. "Okay."

"So you needed something?"

"No...I just wanted to walk you to homeroom."

"Oh well..." she looked over to where Troy stood, or had stood since he was no longer there. "S-Sure." he smiled and they walked to her homeroom. When they got there, she was relieved to see Troy already in his seat. "Thanks for walking me." she said and he leaned down to kiss her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and he left. Before she walked to her seat, she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Troy. As she walked past his seat she dropped it on his desk and continued to her seat.

Troy picked up the note and looked back. He saw Gabriella's eyes telling him to read it and he turned around. He smirked and opened the note.

_Meet me in the music room at free period. I need to ask you something._

He folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. He wondered what she wanted to ask him. He also wondered how he would act with her.

'I need to control myself. I need to show her I can change.' he said to himself as he waited for the bell to ring. The second it rung he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room.

-

-

At free period, Troy made his way to the music room. He did have someplace to be but it didn't matter when it came to Gabriella. He walked into the music room and saw her sitting near the window.

"Lock the door." he locked it and walked over to her.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" she nodded and turned to him.

"Were you serious?"

"About what?"

"About changing. Were you serious?"

"Of course I was. I really do want to change." he kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in his. "If it means being able to be with you I will change." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You know this means a lot to me right?"

"Yeah. Well if this is all you wanted to talk to me about I guess I'll go to basketball practice now."

"I didn't know you had practice. I'm so sorry." he smirked and stood up.

"It's okay Ella. I'd rather be with you than in basketball practice any day." she smiled and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into a standing position and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the piano and sat her on top of the lid.

She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair and he placed his hands on her waist. His lips traveled from her lips down to her neck and she bit her bottom lip to hold back her moan. He moved back to her lips and kissed her fiercely. He chuckled and pulled away from her.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Well a few weeks ago I was the one cheating on my girlfriend but now it's you who's cheating on your boyfriend." she smiled softly and looked away from him. "You know I never meant to hurt you right?"

"I really don't know Troy." she said and looked at him. "I wish I could believe you but until you prove to me that you won't hurt me anymore I can't trust your word." he nodded and kissed her.

"I should go before my dad sends out a search team." she smirked and nodded. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he walked away from her. "Later Ella." he said and left the room.

He ran to the locker room and quickly changed. He ran out onto the court and the first thing he heard was his father yelling at him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry I had something to do."

"More important than your team?"

"Sorry Coach it won't happen again."

"It better not." Troy ran up to Chad and started doing drills with him

"Dude where were you? Your dad was about to have a heart attack."

"I had to talk to someone."

"Ooo who's the new target?" Troy smirked and looked around to make sure no one else was in hearing range.

"Gabriella Montez."

"James' girlfriend?" Troy nodded and Chad shook his head. "You're really trying to start something with him aren't you?"

"Yep. I'm trying to make sure he knows his place on this team and who he's dealing with."

"Same old Troy. So what's your plan?"

"You'll see." he said with the same arrogant smirk he got when he was planning something.

**A/N: did you really think it was gonna be that easy? That Troy was just going to change like that? Well sorry to say but it doesn't always happen that way. ::Sighs:: I hate to write it this way but it's how it has to be. But don't worry everything will be okay in the end.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I want to own Troy cause he's so damn cute_**

**A/N: sorry for taking so long with this one. I was trying to figure out how to write out this chapter. Good news is Gabriella and Troy are spending more time together. Bad news is this story is almost over. I've already figured out how to end it and when that happens it usually means I have nothing else to make it longer. Ths only exceptions to that is _Keeping Us A Secret, Forever, My Guardian Angel,_ and _Taking Over Me._ Anyway I have to shout out _new york shopaholic 18 _because she is the only one that wants James to win. It's like rooting for the Mets in a 'Yankees vs Mets' battle. She's like one of the people who goes for the Mets just because they're the underdog. I'm a Yankess fan so I got nothing to say on that. For all of you who are disappointed in Troy because of the last chapter, it is explained here. Oh yeah and I made banners for YGA, FMGA, and Already Over, they're in my profile**

_Chapter 12 _

Troy walked to Gabriella's locker after school only to find her and James making out against it. A low growl was emitted from his throat and he scowled. When they stopped, he dropped the scowl and waited for James to leave. He watched James leave before walking up to her.

"Hey Gabriella." he said and she looked at him.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight."

"Troy I have a boyfriend remember."

"I know but I was thinking we could just go as...friends." she smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay." he smiled and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Okay. Besides your boyfriend doesn't have to know." she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So I'll pick you up at say seven?"

"Sure" he nodded and pushed off the locker.

"Okay then I'll see you at seven." she nodded and watched him leave.

'He's actually changing.' she thought to herself and turned back to her locker.

'She's eating right into my hands' Troy thought as he walked out of the school building. 'Keep this up Troy and she'll be yours in no time.' he said to himself as he climbed into his car. He started up his car and drove off of school property.

Five hours later, Troy found himself standing in front of Gabriella's house. This was the first time he would use the front door instead of his usual 'climbing a tree'. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Hi can I help you?" Gabriella's mother asked.

"Um yes. I'm a friend of Gabriella's. We were planning on going to the movies tonight."

"Oh okay. Gabriella" she yelled and Gabriella came running down the stairs.

"Hey Troy. Bye mommy." she said as she ran out the door. She closed it behind her and Troy led her to his car.

During the car ride to the movie theater, Troy put on his best act and made small talk with Gabriella even cracking a few jokes. One of his reasons for falling in love with Gabriella was resurfaced in his mind as her laughter reached his ears. He smiled and glanced over at her. Minutes later they pulled up to the theater and went to stand on line for their tickets. Troy spotted Heather walking up to them and turned to Gabriella.

"Hey Ella why don't you go wait inside. It's kind of cold out here and I don't want you to catch a cold." she smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Then I'll see you inside." she walked away and he sighed.

"Going out with someone else's girl." he turned around and saw Heather standing next to him. "You're really shady Troy." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned in close to his ear. "I like it." he pushed her away and she crossed her arms.

"Go away Heather."

"Why? Because you have a thing for this girl and you don't want to hurt her? Please Troy. I know you. You usually don't go for other guy's girls unless you have a personal vendetta against them and I was there at the game Troy. I saw the fight between you and James."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied.

"Oh but you do and I know you're planning on getting even with him through his girl. Well I'm telling you right now Troy if you really like this girl I suggest you forget about getting revenge on James."

"Why do you care so much Heather? And since when are you so nice?"

"Because I saw the way she looked at you. She loves you and if you go through with what you're planning I can promise you, you can consider her a lost cause." she walked away from him but stopped half way and looked back. "You know where to find me if you need me." she said with a wink and continued to walk away.

'Is she right? No way. I know what I'm doing. Gabriella won't get hurt. I know she won't.' he said and went back to waiting on line.

Troy brought the tickets minutes later and walked inside to find Gabriella. He spotted her sitting by the door with her arms crossed.

'Uh oh. Did she see me talking to Heather?' he asked himself as he walked up to her. "Hey Ella. You okay?"

"Yeah it's just a little cold in here." he took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Thanks. I would have never guessed you to be the gentleman type."

"Only for you." she blushed lightly and stood up.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"Oh you'll see." he said and walked her to the theater.

"You're not serious are you?" she asked as she stared at the poster that read _Dead Silence_.

"What?"

"A horror movie?" she squeaked and turned to him.

"Well yea. Wait. You're not afraid are you?"

"No" she said in a small voice and he smirked. "Okay so what if I am? I don't like horror movies."

"Look all the people I've talked to said that this movie wasn't even scary. So you'll be fine."

"Okay but it's your fault if I have a heart attack." he shook his head and they walked inside to find seats.

-

-

Half way through the movie, Gabriella found herself clinging to Troy's arm. At one point she buried her face in his arm just so she wouldn't have to look at the screen. As much as Troy was loving the feeling of her on him, he hated seeing her this way. He stood up and she looked at him.

"Come on." he said lowly and walked out of the theater with her following. Once outside the theater he turned to her and sighed. "You alright?" she nodded but didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you miss the rest of the movie."

"It's okay. It wasn't all that good anyway." she smiled softly and looked at him. "Let's find something else to do." she nodded and they walked out to his car. "So what would you like to do?" he asked as they sat in his car.

"Um...bowling?"

"Sure why not." he started up the car and drove to the bowling alley. They arrived at the bowling alley five minutes later and went inside. After getting their shoes and a lane, walked over to their assigned lane and started playing.

The whole time Troy played 'Mr. Nice Guy' and let Gabriella win. She was truly starting to believe he was changing. Troy, of course, was only playing his part. He needed Gabriella to believe he was changing in order for him to gain her trust. Her full and complete trust was needed for him to get revenge on James. He hated deceiving her but it had to be done.

After playing five games, they decided it was time to leave and they went back to his car. He drove her home and they talked for a little while in his car.

"You know something Troy? I didn't think it was possible."

"What do you mean?"

"That you could change. But after tonight I've seen a whole other side of you and...I like it." he smiled nervously and looked out the window. "Well I better go inside." she said and he turned to her.

"Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for tonight Troy. I really had a lot of fun." he smiled and she hugged him. "Bye."

"Bye." he said as she got out of the car. He watched her go inside her house before sighing and leaning his head against the headrest. A smile subconsciously played on his lips. 'Not much longer until she trusts me fully and then the revenge starts.' he leaned up and drove home.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I want to own Troy and his sexy blue eyes._**

**A/N: okay guys this is a long one but it's all because of the M action that takes place and it is, in fact, a Troyella M action ;)**

_Chapter 13_

A month had passed by and Troy had shown a lot of change, well at least in Gabriella's eyes. He refrained from going after other girls (a hard thing for him to do) and most of the time stayed close to Gabriella.

James didn't understand what was going on whenever he saw Gabriella and Troy together. It was like he was in some other universe. His girlfriend was befriending his enemy. Of course he had no idea they had a connection before he arrived.

"Gabriella."

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between you and Troy?" Gabriella turned from her locker and looked at James.

"Nothing. We're just friends"

"Friends? With him?"

"Yeah."

"The guy who nearly killed me on the court a little over a month ago."

"Oh stop being over dramatic." she said and closed her locker. "He's really nice...well now."

"Gabriella I don't trust you with him."

"What you think he's trying to steal me away from you?"

"Uh...yeah." Gabriella shook her head and kissed him.

"James stop being so insecure. Me and Troy are friends and nothing more." she said and began walking past him. He grabbed her arm and she looked at him.

"Just...be careful around him. Okay?" she smiled and nodded. He kissed her and let go of her arm.

"I'll see you later." she said and walked away. As she walked to homeroom, Troy walked up to her and walked with her.

"Hey Ella."

"Hey Troy."

"Where's James? I thought he would be walking you to homeroom."

"He had something to do this morning." Troy nodded and silence passed between them.

"So what are you doing later on?"

"Nothing I-I guess."

"Well there's this party I'm going to and I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"What kind of party?"

"You know the regular house party kind."

"Okay. Sure."

"Great then I'll pick you up at eight." he said as they approached the door of their homeroom. She smiled and he opened the door, letting her go in first.

-

-

Eight o'clock had rolled around and at the present moment, Gabriella was standing in front of her full length mirror checking her attire. She was wearing a black party strapless dress with a pink ribbon around the waist. She sighed as she smoothed out the dress, her nerves running high.

'Why should I be nervous? It's not like I'm going on a date with him. I mean I have a boyfriend for Christ's sake...but I can't help but have these butterflies in my stomach.'

She heard the doorbell ring and she quickly grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. She saw her mother about to answer the door and stopped her.

"I got it mom." her mother nodded and went back into the living room. Gabriella took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Whoa" Troy breathed when his eyes landed on Gabriella. "Gabriella you look...wow." she blushed and smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she said as her eyes swept over him. He was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans.

"You ready to go?" she nodded and followed him outside, closing the door behind her.

They arrived at the party a few minutes later and made their way inside. Troy noticed immediately that there was alcohol at this party, granted the fact that there was drunk teenagers littering the stairwell. Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her close enough to hear what he was saying.

"Don't drink the punch."

"Why?"

"It's spiked." she nodded and he let go of her arm.

The music vibrated through the speakers, making the walls jump with life. Girls and guys danced in the middle of the living room where the couch was strategically moved so there could be a dance floor. Gabriella looked at the different couples either making out or talking in the corner and she kind of wished she were one of them. She sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see Troy but instead some guy she never saw before.

"Hey cutie. Wanna dance?"

"No thanks. I'll pass." she said and tried to move away from him but he grabbed her arm.

"Aww come on baby. One dance." he said and pulled her towards him. "Just one I promise." he said and put a hand on her ass. She tensed up and tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip on her.

"Look my boyfriend's around here and if he sees you touching me like this, he'll break your hand off."

"Yea right. I bet you have no boyfriend." he said and began caressing her backside.

"What are you doing to my girl?" came Troy's voice and Gabriella sighed in relief.

"This is your girl?" the guy asked, nervously.

"Yeah." he quickly stepped away from Gabriella and put his hands up in defense.

"Dude...so sorry. I didn't know." he walked away and Troy turned to Gabriella.

"You okay?" she nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks. That's the second time you saved me from some drunk idiot."

"No problem. You wanna dance?"

"Sure" she followed him onto the dance floor and he took her hand.

Gabriella was reluctant to dancing close with Troy but as she got into the music, she found it hard to control herself. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and pulled him closer. He placed his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes. Soon enough, Gabriella had her back turned to him and grinding her ass into his crotch. Troy bit his bottom lip as he gained a hard on from Gabriella's constant grinding. His arms snaked around her waist and he put his head in her neck.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Except...you're giving me a hard on." he whispered into her ear and she blushed.

"Oh God. I'm sorry." she said but didn't stop dancing.

"It's okay...really."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"If you want. I don't really care." she nodded and continued grinding against him. His breathing became heavy and he kissed her neck. She turned her head towards him and looked at him. He looked her in the eyes and subconsciously leaned in. She did the same and soon they were lip locking. She reached up and put her hand on the back of his head. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wish we had someplace quieter." she said and he took her hand. He led her upstairs and to one of the empty rooms.

**A/N: and here starts the Hot action**

He closed the door behind them and pinned her against it, capturing her lips again. He pressed his pelvis against hers and she moaned against his lips. He took her arms and pinned them above her head. He kissed her jawbone and down to her neck. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as a moan vibrated through her throat.

She lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his waist. He picked her up, allowing her to wrap her other leg around him and stroked her right thigh. He let go of her arms and moved his left hand to cup her left breast. She tangled her hands in his hair and brought him closer to her. Troy moved his mouth further down, kissing the skin above her heart before moving back up to her neck.

He pulled her off of the door and unzipped her dress. She nibbled on his earlobe and he moaned against her neck. She smirked and continued to bite his ear. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He straddled her waist and kissed her mouth, hungrily. She ran her hands over his lean shoulders and down his clothed chest. She eventually got to the hem of his shirt and maneuvered her hand up it. He broke the kiss and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his chest.

She smirked and unbuttoned his shirt with her other hand. When she got the shirt open, she took the shirt off of his shoulders, throwing it across the room and licked her lips as she stared at the sheer muscle that was his bare chest. He smirked and looked at her.

"Like what you see?" she nodded and leaned up to kiss his chest. She left butterfly kisses from his navel to his right nipple. "God, Ella." she smirked and bit down on it, making him moan in ecstacy. In the meantime, her hands were playing with the buckle of his belt. She placed on hand on his chest and pushed him down so she was straddling him. He grinned and she leaned down to kiss him.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened it, willingly accepting his tongue. He put his hands on her waist and pulled down her dress. Once her dress was down to her thighs, he reached back up and un-clasped her strapless bra. He threw it across the room and cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading both nipples with his thumbs. She pulled away from the kiss and bit her bottom lip, a soft moan erupting from her throat. He rolled them over so he was on top again and placed her right nipple in between his lips.

"Oh Troy." she moaned and gripped his hair. He pulled down the rest of dress and threw it on the floor. He looked her over, his eyes taking in every inch of her. She looked at him threw half closed eyes and he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her legs around him and began grinding her waist against his.

Gabriella reached down and undid his belt buckle. She unzipped his jeans and pulled it down to his knees. He pushed the rest of his jeans off and pushed his erection against her thigh.

'Are you actually doing this Gabriella?' she asked herself as Troy played with her nipples. 'Are you really going to let Troy have all of you?' he moved up to her neck and began suckling it. His hands made their way down to her panties and he pulled it down to her knees. She moved her legs together to move her panties off of her legs. Once they were at her feet, she tossed them to the floor.

His finger rubbed her lips gently before entering her. She opened her mouth slightly, a moan slipping from her throat. Her hands moved down to the elastic of his boxers and pulled on it. He stopped kissing her neck and took off his boxers. He moved back to her lips and let his tongue graze over hers. She pushed her groin against his, telling him that she was ready. He broke the kiss and situated himself at her entrance. He looked up at her, his eyes asking her if it was okay.

'This is it Gabriella. Is this what you want? Do you want to give Troy what you denied James?' she asked herself as she looked into his eyes. 'Yeah I do.' she nodded at him and he entered her. She winced in pain and he stopped.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. It just hurts a little."

"It'll get better, I promise" she nodded and he thrusted into her slowly. She gripped the sheet below her and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain. He went slow at first to make sure he didn't hurt her. Her moans of pain began to turn into moans of pleasure and he went faster. Gabriella put her hand on his back and dug her nails into his skin. He was so used to girls digging their nails into his back he could hardly feel it when she did it.

His arms began getting tired and he leaned on his forearms. He brought his mouth to her earlobe and bit down on it. She moaned and pulled him closer with her legs. His breathing became ragged as he neared his orgasm.

"Troy..." she moaned, her own orgasm on the horizon. She opened her mouth to say something else but nothing came out.

"Ella...can I...?" she nodded, already knowing what he was trying to ask. They came together, his seed spilling out inside of her. She breathed heavily as he rested his head on her shoulder.

**A/N: and it's over**

'What have I done?' she asked herself as he rolled off of her. She pulled the sheet against her bare chest and sat up. He regulated his breathing and looked at her.

"What's wrong Ella?" he asked as he ran his fingers along the skin of her back.

"Nothing." she answered quickly, her eyes focusing on the bed sheet.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"What we did...it was wrong, yet it felt right. I can't believe I did this."

"What do you mean?"

"I cheated on James. Something I never thought I would do. He doesn't deserve this...any of this." Troy sat up to a position reflecting Gabriella's.

"You...you love him...don't you?" she nodded and bit her bottom lip. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I should get you home." he said and moved to put on his boxers. She watched him walk over to where his shirt laid and got out of the bed. She slowly put on her clothes, his eyes watching her every step. Once they were both dressed, they walked back downstairs where the party was still going strong and left the house.

Troy drove Gabriella home, where they spent ten minutes sitting in silence in his car. He sighed and turned to her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah. Just promise me you won't tell James." he nodded though not actually saying he would. She smiled, not giving a second thought to his silence, and kissed his cheek. "Bye Troy."

"Bye Ella." he said as she climbed out of his car and walked to her front door. He blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding and ran a hand through his hair. 'What now?' he asked himself before driving home.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Can I own Troy? Please..._**

**A/N: there's like three more chapters after this one.**

_Chapter 14_

Troy walked into East High, Monday morning, with a lot on his mind. He spotted Gabriella ahead of him and ran up to her.

"Hey Ella." he said and she looked at him.

"Hey Troy."

"Look Ella about Friday..." before he could continue James walked up behind Gabriella and kissed her neck right in front of Troy. Jealousy returned in Troy's chest and he wanted to rip James apart. Troy turned away to hide the jealous look in his eyes.

"Hey babe." James said and Gabriella turned to him.

"Hey." she said and kissed him softly on the lips. James turned his eyes on Troy, giving him a hard glare. Troy didn't return the glare, instead he turned to Gabriella and touched her shoulder.

"Ella I'll talk to you later okay?" she turned to him and nodded.

"Okay." he walked away with James following his every step.

"I thought you didn't like the nickname he calls you."

"I don't" she said as she pulled her books out of the locker.

"Then why do you let him keep calling you it?"

"Because it doesn't matter if I tell him to stop he's gonna keep doing it anyway."

"Then break off your friendship with him."

"I can't. He's a great friend. He protects me from creeps whenever you're not there."

"I just...don't trust him. After his outburst at the game, I can't trust him." Gabriella closed her locker and turned to him.

"Look I know it's hard to forgive him after that but...he's changed. If he was the same Troy, he probably would have started a fight with you the second you walked up to me." she stopped talking and walked away, realizing what she said.

"Wait why?" he walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Why would he have started a fight with me?" she sighed and turned to him.

"Well..."

"Don't tell me, you and him used to have a thing"

"Well it wasn't exactly a thing."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What? No. We just...made out a lot."

"Good."

'I didn't sleep with him until Friday night.' she said silently in her head.

"Do you love him?" she looked at him, eyes wide. "You do." he said and moved to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"I don't James. I love you not him. He's just a friend that's all." he nodded and took her into his arms.

"I love you too Gabriella." she smiled and settled into his curves. It felt awkward to her though.

'Our curves don't fit...not like mine and Troy's did on Friday.' she thought as James hugged her closer.

Troy stood against the wall, his knees feeling weak. He had heard the whole conversation. Even though he knew she was saying it to please James, it still hurt. He sighed, forgetting what he wanted to ask her and walked away.

-

-

It was free period and Gabriella was, at the moment, walking to the library. She didn't see the figure lurking in the shadows until a hand reached out and pulled her into an empty classroom. Once in the classroom, she turned around to face her assailant only to be staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Troy." she said and he smirked.

"I couldn't help myself." she smiled and shook her head.

"So what's up?"

"The sky, the ceiling..." he said as he walked over to her. "You."

"What?" he grabbed her waist and lifted her up, sitting her on the desk behind her. "Troy" she laughed and he chuckled.

"Like I said I couldn't help myself. You just too..." he kissed her neck "damn..." he kissed her cheek "sexy." he kissed her lips and lingered. He pulled back slightly and blew causing her to attack his mouth. He smirked and kissed her back. His hands moved down to her thighs and pushed them apart to stand between them.

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands traveled to the button of her jeans and unbuttoned them slowly.

"God I wish you were wearing a skirt." he muttered against her lips and she grinned. She bit his bottom lip and he moaned. He reached his hands under her shirt and up towards her breasts. He massaged her nipples under the fabric of her bra, her mouth opening to let go of a moan. He took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into the corners of her mouth. He brushed his tongue over hers and she did the same.

"Wait a second." she said as she pulled away.

"What?" she stood up and pushed down her jeans. He smirked as she got back on the desk and returned his smirk.

"Continue." he recaptured her lips and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'What are you doing Troy?' a voice in the back of his head said. 'She has a boyfriend that she loves and you're just making her forget about him.' he pulled away from her and she looked at him, confusion written across her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I don't want you to have to cheat on James again." her eyes widened then lowered.

"I-I totally forgot about him."

"That's why we need to stop." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look I didn't want it to come to this but...you're gonna have to choose."

"Choose?"

"Yea. Between me and James."

"I can't choose. I love you both."

"But you can't have us both."

"You've done it before."

"What I did was different. I didn't love any of those girls...only you. But you love me and you love James. You can only have one of us."

"I'm not choosing."

"You have to."

"I won't."

"Then I'll choose for you." he walked towards the door and unlocked it. "See you around Gabriella." he said and left the classroom.

Gabriella sat there speechless. She couldn't believe Troy just left like that. She knew she wanted to be with Troy but it was so hard to leave James. James had been there for her when she needed him.

'But so was Troy.' she sighed and put back on her jeans before walking out of the classroom.

-

-

Gabriella sat at the lunch table, quiet and unmoving. Taylor and Kelsi were worried about her. They had never seen her so depressed.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Kelsi asked.

"What do you do if you love two guys and have to choose between them?"

"Is this about Troy and James?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded. "Choose James. Troy is no good for you."

"But he's changed."

"Not according to Chad."

"What do you mean?"

"Chad told me that Troy is only getting close to you so he could get revenge on James."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"It is Troy Bolton we're talking about." Kelsi said. "You know he hates when he loses something to someone else."

"And since James took you away from him what better way to get revenge than to go through his girlfriend."

"No Troy wouldn't do that. Would he?"

"You know him best. You tell me." Gabriella looked at the table, trying to sort out her thoughts.

'Would Troy actually do that to me?' "No h-he couldn't. He wouldn't." she stood up and her friends looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"To find Troy."

"You think he's gonna tell you."

"Maybe. But it's worth a shot." she ran out of the cafeteria, emptying her tray on the way out. She ran towards the gym, hoping to find Troy in there. As she was about to turn the corner, she heard voices. One of those voices being Troy. She stopped against a wall and listened to the conversation being said.

"You told Taylor?"

"Well yeah. She's my girlfriend."

"But she's Gabriella's best friend."

"Dude calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down? Taylor probably already blabbed to her. I didn't want her to know about that. She wasn't supposed to find out."

Gabriella stood there, fighting back tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Taylor was right.

"Sorry. So how exactly were you going to get your revenge anyway?"

"Get her to trust me, sleep with her then tell James. But..." Gabriella had enough of listening to him.

"I can't believe you." she said as she stepped into view. Troy stopped mid-sentence and stared at her, fear written in his eyes. "I trusted you and all you wanted was to get revenge on James."

"Wait Gabriella it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"Just listen to me okay."

"No I won't listen to you anymore. Every word that has ever came out of your mouth has been a lie. I'm sick of it." she yelled and ran away from him.

"Gabriella." he yelled and ran after her. She ran blindly through the hallways until she came in contact with something hard.

"Let me go."

"Gabi what's wrong?" she looked up and through her tear glazed eyes, she could make out James' green eyes behind them.

"James." she said and cried against his chest.

"Shh. It's okay." he said and wrapped his arms around her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own James and that's it_**

**A/N: okay guys you're really going to hate Troy in this chapter. Two more chapters to go**

_Chapter 15_

Troy came around the corner and saw Gabriella crying against James.

"Gabriella." he said and both of them looked up. She glared at him and pushed herself further against James.

"Stay away from me Troy."

"Ella will you just listen to me."

"Don't call me that." she screamed.

"Gabriella...listen to me please."

"No just leave me alone."

"Not until you hear me out." he stepped towards her but James stopped him.

"She said leave her alone."

"Back off Mitchell this is none of your business."

"It is my business Bolton. She's my girlfriend." Troy wanted to punch him but he didn't want to make a scene in front of Gabriella. He needed her to see that she meant more to him than starting a fight.

"You're lucky she's here." he said before walking away. Gabriella watched Troy walk away before turning to burry her face in James' chest.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He lied to me"

"About what?" she shook her head and he understood, she didn't want to talk about it. "It's okay. I understand."

-

-

Troy sat in History class, staring at the back of Gabriella's head. He wanted her to turn around but she refused to look at him. When Ms. Samuels' head was turned, Troy leaned forward to try and talk to her.

"Gabriella can I just talk to you for a second?" Gabriella didn't answer him. "Gabriella please just listen to me."

"Ms. Samuels."

"Yes Miss Montez?"

"May I use the restroom?"

"Go ahead." Gabriella stood up and walked out of the classroom. She walked back in minutes later and dropped a note on Troy's desk. Troy picked it up and opened it.

_Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear you. I don't even want to look at you. You lied to me so why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Do me a favor and stay _out_ of my life._

Troy crumpled up the paper and looked at Gabriella. He leaned forward to talk to her but the bell rung before he could and Gabriella dashed out of the room. He sighed and stood up, walking out with the rest of the class.

Troy was unable to think for the rest of the day. Every time he tried to concentrate, he would think of Gabriella and his focus was ruined. It showed even more when he was at basketball practice.

"Troy" his father called and Troy looked at him. His father gestured for him to come to him and Troy walked slowly over to his father. "Where's your head today son?"

"Sorry dad...I'm just tired, I guess."

"Have a seat and regain your focus." Troy nodded and sat down. Seconds later a student walked in with a note and gave it to Coach Bolton. He looked at it and nodded. "Keep practicing guys. I'll be right back." he left the gym along with the other student and everyone returned to what they were doing.

"Hey Bolton." James called but Troy ignored him. James walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"What the hell do you want Mitchell?"

"I wanna know what you said to Gabriella to make her cry."

"It's none of your Goddamn business." Troy said and stood up. "Now back off."

"You said something to her that broke her heart and now I'm gonna break something of yours." Troy moved in closer to him.

"I'd like to see you try." Troy growled lowly before walking away.

"I always knew you were a coward." James taunted and Troy stopped in his tracks. He turned around and lunged at James, sending them both to the floor. The entire team gathered around, watching the two boys fight. Chad and Jason pulled them off of each other and held them back.

"Chad let me go."

"No way Troy. You'll kill him."

"That's the point."

"You're such a loser Bolton. You're letting your best friend hold you back?"

"Oh I'm the loser? At least I got to see your girl naked before you did."

"What?" James stopped struggling to break free from Jason's grasp and stared at Troy.

"That's right Mitchell..."

"Troy don't" Chad said but Troy didn't hear him.

"I fucked your girlfriend before you had a chance to. And how do I know you never got to do her? Because she was still a virgin when I slept with her."

"You fucking bastard." James said and slipped out of Jason's grip. He went straight for Troy's face but Troy ducked and he hit Chad instead. Chad retaliated and returned the punch. Troy, in the meantime, went for James' stomach. The three boys continued to fight, with Troy and Chad double teaming James. The fight was eventually broken up when one of the teammates went to get Coach Bolton.

"Stop the fighting all three of you." he said and pulled them apart. By time he had gotten there, almost the entire school had heard about it, including Gabriella. "What's gotten into you?" none of them answered. "Detention after school." James sent a cold glare in Troy's direction before walking out of the gym.

"James." Gabriella called and ran over to him. "James what happened?" she asked and put her hand on his arm. He shook her off and turned to her, his green eyes shining with hatred.

"Stay away from me." he said menacingly and walked away from her. She stared after him, confused and hurt. She didn't know what happened and she was afraid to find out.

-

-

After school, Gabriella ran up to James' locker, hoping to catch him before he left. She saw him standing by his locker and walked up to him slowly.

"James" she said quietly but he didn't look at her. "What's wrong?" he sighed and slammed his locker shut.

"Get. The fuck. Away from me."

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"No I don't"

"Okay then here's something to refresh your memory. You and Bolton...fucking the night away."

"W-Who told you?" she asked, her chest contracting from holding back tears.

"I heard it straight from the devil's mouth."

"He promised he wouldn't tell."

"Oh so you _were_ gonna keep that from me."

"I-I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did."

"But we only did it once that was it. I swear."

"You don't get it Gabriella. You gave him your virginity meaning you must have either been drunk or you actually do have some feelings for him. And since I know you don't drink, choice number two had to have been the right answer."

"But I..."

"Save it Gabriella. We're over." he walked away and Gabriella's legs finally gave out on her. She collapsed on the floor, tears spilling from her eyes. She would never forgive Troy for this. He ruined her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM but I want to_**

**A/N: Man only one more chapter. I feel like crying. Actually I really do because I found out that I have to go to summer school for failing my Math B Regents (if you live in New York, you know what I'm talking about) and it sucks ass. Oh yeah and I just realized that the links to my banners were being dumbasses so I fixed them.**

_Chapter 16_

Troy laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he blabbed what happened between him and Gabriella to James. He didn't mean to, it just slipped and now he regretted it. His anger took over and he couldn't control what he was saying. He sighed and sat up. He had to go see Gabriella, he had to make sure she was okay.

He ran out to his car and drove to her house. He went around back and climbed up the tree. The second he stepped onto her balcony, he could see her laying on her bed. His heart dropped when he saw her body shake and he knew she was crying. He knocked on the door softly and she jumped up. She looked over at the door and saw him standing there. She walked over to the door and opened it with so much force, the handle almost slipped from her hand.

"What do you want?"

"Gabriella I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough. You ruined my life Troy. You promised you wouldn't tell him and you did."

"I know and I'm sorry okay. It slipped. I didn't mean to say it. I just need you to forgive me."

"How can I? You've broken my heart so many times...I don't think anything you say is going to heal it."

"Gabriella please."

"I'm sorry Troy. I just can't do it anymore. I can't deal with this."

"Gabriella..."

"Just leave me alone Troy and I mean it. I don't ever wanna see you again."

"But Gabriella..."

"Don't you understand Troy? I hate you." she closed the door, leaving Troy to stare at the door. She closed the curtains and went back over to her bed. Troy sighed and shook his head. He climbed back down the tree and walked back to his car. He climbed inside and just sat there.

"Damn it." he cursed and hit the steering wheel. He ran a hand through his hair before starting up the car and driving home.

When he got home, he flopped on his bed with his thoughts swimming with images of Gabriella. He made a stupid mistake telling James and now Gabriella was paying for it. _I hate you_. Those three words were stuck in her mind. He never thought she would actually say them. But she did...and she meant them. He sighed and rolled over, falling into a deep sleep not long after

-

-

Gabriella sat at the lunch table, playing with her food instead of eating it. Kelsi and Taylor glanced at each other then looked at Gabriella. They heard about the fight between Troy and James but they didn't know that James had broken up with Gabriella.

"Gabi." Kelsi said and she looked up. "Are you okay?" Gabriella lied and nodded.

"No you're not. We know something's wrong" Taylor said and Gabriella sighed.

"James broke up with me."

"What?" both girls gasped.

"Why did he do that?" Kelsi asked.

"Because I cheated on him."

"With who?" Gabriella lowered her eyes.

"With Troy."

"What? Why the hell did you do that?"

"I wasn't thinking okay. I was caught up in my feelings for him and I wasn't thinking straight. It doesn't matter anyway. Me and James are over and Troy is out of my life."

"How did James find out?" Taylor asked.

"Troy told him."

"I knew that boy was evil."

"He says he didn't mean to say it but I don't believe him."

"And you shouldn't. That idiot. Remember Gabi we're here for you okay" Gabriella smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll see you girls later."

"Where are you going?"

"The library." they nodded and Gabriella left the cafeteria. A few minutes later Troy came over to them and they gave him a dirty look.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Gabriella?"

"Not like we're gonna tell you." Kelsi said.

"Look I need to talk to her."

"No you don't. You don't need to do anything with her. Why can't you just take the hint that she hates you? She doesn't want anything to do with you." Troy sighed, giving up on the argument.

"Just tell her...tell her that I really love her and that I'm sorry for being an idiot and betraying her trust." Kelsi nodded.

"Troy if you really do love her then stay out of her life." Taylor said and he nodded. He walked away and went back to his friends.

"I messed up big time." he mumbled and laid his head on the table.

"That you did." Chad said and Troy glared at him.

"Thanks for being such a big help."

"Look Troy...you love her right?"

"Yea."

"And you want her to be happy right?"

"Yea. What's your point?"

"My point is fix this. Find someway for James to forgive Gabriella. Make her happy again by giving her what she wants: James." as much as he hated to admit it, Chad was right. Gabriella had been happy with James. He was the one she wanted to be with and Troy ripped that happiness away from her.

"You're right Chad. The only way to make her happy again is to fix what I messed up."

"There you go."

"Wow Chad I never knew you to be so wise."

"Shut up and go set things right." Troy laughed and stood up, picking up his tray of uneaten food.

"Thanks Chad. I'll see you later." Troy emptied out his tray and went to find James.

-

-

Gabriella stood at her locker, staring at the books that sat within it. She hadn't been able to focus like she used to back when James was still apart of her life. She sighed and closed her locker. She went outside and sat on the bench waiting for the bus to come. She watched various couples holding hands or kissing and it broke her heart to know she would never have that.

"Hey." she looked up and saw James standing beside her.

"H-Hi."

"Is this seat taken?"

"No not at all." he sat down beside her and silence passed between them.

"Listen Gabriella. I know I won't be able to trust you for a while but...I'm willing to start over."

"What do you mean?"

"I want us to be together again. It still hurts to know that you gave your virginity to someone else but I'm willing to look pass that. It'll take sometime for me to fully trust you again but I want to give it a try." she smiled softly.

"Really?"

"Really." she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her.

From afar, two blue eyes watched the scene in front of him. He knew he did the right thing but it still hurt watching her with someone else and knowing she would never be his. He sighed and walked to his car. He would take Taylor's advice and stay out of her life for good.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I will own Troy one day_**

**A/N: last chapter guys :'( so sad. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers because you guys have made this story my highest reviewed, highest favored, highest alerted, and highest read. I'm so proud ::cries:: I might or I might not do a sequel. It depends on if I get an idea for a sequel but of course you guys can give me ideas. Anyway, I had fun writing this story and I had fun reading all of your reviews on how you either liked James, hated James, thought Troy was being an ass and everything else in between. I also had fun writing Troy out of the usual 'nice guy' that he is in the movie. I actually wouldn't mind dating this Troy, as long as he knew not to cheat on me with some other girl. Well I'll let you guys get to the story. Thanks for reading ;)**

_Chapter 17_

It had been four months since James took Gabriella back and ever since then she has been happy but she couldn't help but feel empty. Troy hadn't talked to her since that day he had come to her asking for forgiveness and she told him she never wanted to see him again.

She sighed as she stood on her balcony, staring off into the distance. She did this everyday, hoping that Troy would come back and ask her for forgiveness one last time but he never did. The only times she saw him was in school and even then he acted as if he didn't know who she was. It broke her heart when he would pass by her without saying a word.

She missed talking to him. She missed him messing with her in the classes they had together. Overall, she missed him. She tried to make herself forget about him but it was harder than she thought. The worse part was that the last words she ever said to him was 'I hate you'.

'It's not true. I don't hate him...I never did.' she said to herself 'but you made it seem as if you meant it.' said a voice in the back of her head. 'Now he really thinks you hate him.' Gabriella sighed as a lone tear slid down her face.

"Gabriella" she wiped away the tear and turned to her mother, who stood at the entrance to her balcony.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Well James is downstairs."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go downstairs and see." Gabriella nodded and followed her mother downstairs.

She saw James standing by the front door, smiling at her. She forced a smile on her face and hugged him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my girlfriend without having a reason?"

"Yea...I guess so."

"Come on I wanna show you something." he said and led her out the door.

They hopped into his car and drove away. Gabriella was curious as to where they were going. Fifteen minutes later they stopped in front of a small pond and Gabriella gasped.

"James this is beautiful. How did you find it?"

"I was just driving around when I found it and I thought I'd share it with you." she smiled softly and hugged him. "Let's sit." he said and led her over to a bench by the path that led around it. He wrapped her arms around him and she snuggled into him

'We still don't fit. It should be like a puzzle but it's not.' she said to herself and sighed.

"What's wrong Gabi?" he asked, hearing her sigh.

"It's just...I don't know. I feel weird."

"How so?"

"I guess I'm just used to have someone bother me twenty four seven but now...Troy won't even look at me."

"Maybe he realized that you deserved to be happy even if it meant keeping out of your life."

"But it's not the same." she said and she shot up when she finally realized what he said. "Wait. What did you mean by that?" James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You see...Troy was the one who convinced me to give you another chance.

**Four months ago**

Troy walked into the locker room, searching for his main target. He spotted James sitting on the bench tying his sneakers. He took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"James can we talk?" James looked up at him, surprised that Troy used his first name for once.

"Um sure."

"Look I'm sorry about the fight yesterday. I guess I lost my head there for a minute."

"Is that all you're here for?" Troy shook his head and sat down on the bench across from him.

"No it isn't. I really came in here to ask you...no beg you to forgive Gabriella. It wasn't her fault and she doesn't deserve what I've done to her. She's a great girl and I took advantage of that."

"That still doesn't explain why she slept with you."

"No it doesn't but it does explain why you should give her a second chance. She really loves you, she even told me so."

"When? Before you guys had sex."

"No after. After she realized what she had done. She felt so guilty afterwards that's why she didn't want you to know. I remember her direct words were 'he doesn't deserve this...any of this.' and if that's not the words of guilty conscious person I don't know what is." James looked at the floor and Troy sighed. "Just give her a second chance. She deserves to be happy and so do you." Troy stood up and James looked at him.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked and Troy stopped walking. He turned to James, a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah. I do. But this isn't about what I want. It's about what she wants...and she wants you, not me. Treat her well Mitchell," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair "she's something to hold on to." James smiled and nodded. Troy returned the nod and left the locker room.

**Present day**

"And that's when I realized that you did deserve a second chance. If he thought you deserved one then so did I."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he didn't want to take credit for it. His only reward was knowing that you were happy." she leaned her head against his chest, thoughts swimming through her head.

'He really does love me.' she sighed and closed her eyes, knowing there was something she had to do.

-

-

Troy shot the orange ball into the air, watching it hit the rim and bounce off. He groaned and went to pick it up. He tried again with no such luck, it hit the rim again.

"You're slacking Bolton." he turned around and saw Gabriella standing at the gate.

"G-Gabriella." she smirked and walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I guess just to see what you've been up to."

"You're such a bad liar." he said and threw the basketball again. She looked at him sadly.

"Troy...I'm sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"True but so should I. I didn't listen to you when you were trying to explain everything to me. I was being so stubborn that I refused to listen." he turned and looked at her.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because James told me what you did for me." Troy nodded and sat on the court. "I think it was really sweet of you to do that for me."

"It was nothing Gabriella really. You deserve to be happy and that's all I did. I gave you your happiness back."

"I'm glad that you did but I've realized that my happiness doesn't lie in James that's why I broke up with him." she said and sat in front of him.

"What? Why?"

"Because Troy...he told me that you proved your love by wanting me to be happy and...I think I should return that favor." he gave her a look of confusion. "Like I said, my happiness doesn't lie in James...it lies where my heart has always been...with you." she said and kissed him softly.

"Gabriella..." he couldn't find words to say so instead he kissed her and held her close.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Ella." she smiled as he said the nickname he gave her.

"You know I used to hate that nickname but now, it's not so bad." he smirked and touched her cheek.

"I really am sorry Gabriella. For everything I've ever put you through."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." she said and leaned against him.

"I was never mad at you."

"Then why did you act as if I didn't exist?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to talk to you."

"Oh." he kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer. "Troy."

"Hm?"

"I also wanna apologize for the whole 'revenge plan' thing that you were plotting against James. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain the whole thing."

"It's okay."

"What was it that you wanted to explain to me anyway?"

"Well if you had let me finish what I was going to say to Chad you would have heard the 'but' sentence."

"At what was in that 'but' sentence?"

"I was going to say that the plan I had was to get you to trust me, sleep with you then tell James _but_ I found that I couldn't do it. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I loved you too much to cause you that much pain." she smiled and played with his fingers. "Even though I ended up telling him anyway."

"But it wasn't on purpose, was it?"

"No it wasn't. I wasn't thinking when I told him. I heard myself saying it in my mind but I thought that's just where I heard it at. I didn't realize until my dad broke us up that that was what I said." he leaned his head against her and sighed. "I never meant to cause you so much pain Ella."

"I know that now." she said and looked up at him. "When James told me that you were the reason he took me back, I knew that you really didn't mean to do what you did." he smiled.

"I'm glad you did but...I really don't think I deserve you. After the way I've treated you." she turned around knelt in front of him.

"Troy don't put yourself down. I love you. That's all that matters."

"I still don't think I deserve you but I'll live with it."

"Good." she said and stood up, outstretching her hand. "Come on playboy. Take me home." he smiled and took her hand in his. He got off the ground and dusted himself off before retaking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

"You know I'm no longer a playboy."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because I only belong to one girl. You and only you." she smiled and leaned against him. "And you belong to me."

"Troy..."

"I know, I know." he said before pushing her against the wall of his house and attacking her neck. She moaned and wrapped her hands in his hair. They spent five minutes like that until Troy pulled back, looking at the mark he left her.

"Please tell me you didn't" he smirked.

"There. I've made my mark, telling the whole world that you're mine." he put both his arms on either side of her and leaned in. "No matter what you say, you'll always be mine." he whispered before kissing her. She smirked against his lips and kissed him back. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"Of course I'll always be yours." she said and grabbed his hand "After all, our curves fit into one another." she said and laced their fingers together. He smiled and kissed her knuckles before they started walking to her house, fingers laced, hands together, hearts in sync. After everything that happened between them, they finally got what they wanted: each other.

**A/N: and that's the end. Too many of you doubted the power of Troyella. How could you? lol just joking. For all of you who thought he was going to say but I fell for you during the revenge process well you gotta remember he was in love with her from the beginning. **


End file.
